Partners in Every Way
by CMW2
Summary: Now that Obadiah Stane has been "lost in a private plane accident", Tony needs a new Vice President for the company. Who better than Pepper? Tony/Pepper banter, tension, and lovemaking later on. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay. I've spent my almost a year on here focusing on TV shows but I couldn't help but write a fic for this movie. I saw it for the first time a couple of days ago (Yeah, I know. What hole have I been in?) and LOVED it. As soon I saw the first explosion, my muse came alive.**

**The following exchange with my sister sealed it for me.**

**Me (after hearing Tony and Pepper together for the first time):**_**"Hey, do those two hook up at the end?"**_

**Diane:**_** "Not exactly."**_

**Let there be fanfic! Fair warning, I am an **_**Iron Man**_** virgin and most of my research was done on the ever reliable Wikipedia. If anything is blatantly wrong, please tell me so that I may fix it. Here's the first chapter and let me know if you guys want more.**

**Enjoy…I hope.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Anthony Edward Stark!"**_

Not batting an eye, Tony continued pounding an impressive dent out of a piece of the Suit. He didn't bother answering or fleeing. She would find him. She always did. Besides, he had just been thinking about her.

"Where is she, JARVIS?"

The crisp English AI replied, **"She is currently in your bedroom."**

"And without me? Tsk, tsk." he replied wryly.

An air vent surged a little, JARVIS' equivalent of a chuckle.

"**Indeed. May I inquire as to what you have done to cause her distress?"**

"Don't worry, my electronic friend. You'll find out in 3…2…1…"

The garage/lab door slid open and the rapid cadence of heels announced her presence, along with the sweet scents of honey and vanilla.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she demanded.

Continuing his work, Tony let a small smile curve his lips, knowing that it would irritate her further.

"Red Pepper, my mind isn't lost. It went off looking for the Holy Grail. Last time I checked, it was in Rio with a couple of totally _stacked_…"

A newspaper slapped down on the table, cutting him off.

"What is this?"

Setting down his hammer and removing his goggles, he looked at the paper's title.

"Well, this is the _Wall Street Journal_, a financial magazine whose roots go back to 1882 when it was founded by reporters Charles Dow, Edward Jones…"

"_Read _the headline!" she hissed.

Picking it up, he did, noting the picture of them on the front .It was an official Stark Industries photo, which was the only reason she had agreed to it in the first place. Both of them were in all black and smiling.

"Stark Chooses A New VP in Potts. Hmm…it's got a good ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

A fierce growl made him turn just in time to catch Virginia Potts who was quite determined to pummel him. As he struggled with her, he noted two things. She was in all black again and she was dead sexy when she was pissed, even if was at him, especially if it was at him. She was sleek and elegant, like a brand new hot rod.

"Let me go!" she grunted, squirming determinedly in his arms.

Concentrating on Rhodey and his spring break "hottie", he managed to keep his gear shaft from running her through. Although, if she didn't stop squirming, she would have a throbbing, 9 ¾ inch new reason to want to kill him.

"Pepper, stop it! I don't want to hurt you!" he insisted.

_Or have you rip my dick off in a disgusted rage…_

With a last frustrated (sexy) growl, she stopped fighting but he could feel shaking tension from her head to her toes. He was confused.

"Pepper, why are you mad? You should be celebrating. You're now the Veep of one the most prominent industries in the world. What's the problem?"

She stayed stubbornly silent for a second but then relaxed into his arms, sobbing like a lost child. Startled, Tony looked around for a box of Kleenex. To his disgust, he couldn't see one in the organized (sort of) chaos of the garage. A claw tapped his shoulder and when he turned, Dummy was there with a dark blue tissue box. He gave a sad pitiful whir and Tony could immediately pick up on his question.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, buddy."

A longer whir was given, sounding even more plaintive and pitiful than the last.

"Yeah, I don't like it when she's sad either."

That was an understatement. It fucking killed him when she cried or got hurt or when anything else remotely bad happened to her. It made him want to suit up and blow the asshole that hurt her to Kingdom Come.

Unfortunately, most of the time, he ended up being the asshole that hurt her.

Trying again he asked, "What's wrong, Pepper? You can tell me."

She sniffled and looked at him earnestly, tears still pouring from her eyes, which she dabbed at daintily with the given tissue.

"I'm not mad. Okay, I'm a little annoyed that I had to read about my promotion in the paper…"

"I wanted to surprise you." he cut in sheepishly.

"..You did. I damn near had a heart attack. Tony, I can't do this. I'm just a lowly assistant. You need someone more qualified. If the company tanked because of me, I'd feel awful and I would have to live with it for the rest of my life. You get it, don't you?"

Aw, jeez, of course he did. He remembered saying something remarkably similar to Obadiah when he took the reigns.

_Great minds think alike, I guess. But, she's wrong. If anyone can do it, she can. She has to believe that, though…_

With that, Tony realized that he would have to reason with her, a challenging but welcome change of pace. Usually, he freaked out and she talked him down from the ledge.

Guiding them to the couch, he reluctantly broke their embrace so he could look at her head on.

"First of all, there's nothing _lowly_ about you. You're 5'9, for god's sake. Even without these stilts you call shoes." he quipped while pointing at one of her heels, hoping to get a smile.

She didn't smile but her lips quirked in her "Pepper is Amused" way.

That spurred him on.

"Second of all, you're _more_ than qualified. Remember how you got to be my assistant in the first place?"

"The accounting mistake." she replied fondly.

'That's right. You caught it and you were persistent enough to threaten a guard with pepper spray to get to me, saving the company 5 mil and keeping my nuts out of a vice. You're an organization beast and you're a little bad ass so that means that you won't let the investors, the press, the board, or me walk all over you. Red Pepper, you can do this. I know you can. I have complete faith in you." he told her firmly.

Ah, _there_ was her smile.

"You do?" she asked shyly.

"Hell yeah, I do! Besides, who better to run a multi- billion dollar corporation with than your best friend?" he asked with a playful nudge to her.

"I thought Rhodey was your best friend."

"Platypus is my best friend sans tits."

She groaned out a laugh and swatted him.

"You're worse than a damned teenager, Tony!"

"Yeah, I know. So, what say you? Will you help me take over the world?"

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, knowing she couldn't resist the dark orbs.

She grumbled and then warned, "If this fails, I get to be the one that flees to Micronesia."

He grinned and impulsively scooped her up in hug, resulting in a girlish squeal from Pepper.

"Put me down, you iron fool! I have to go schedule a press conference because if you think you can just make me your Veep without someone scratching their head and saying 'huh?', then you're on dope."

Tony obediently put her down and pressed a kiss to her brow, mindful not let his goatee burn her.

Her face flushed to an endearing shade of pink and she hurried out, leaving her scent in her wake.

Tony sighed and headed back to finish his work.

If he hurried, he could get in the shower and change.

After all, he couldn't show up looking like a grease monkey, no matter how much fun it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I guess I'm better at this than I thought I would be. Since I got some positive responses (thanks for them, you guys), then this story shall continue.**

**Here's the press conference and a certain blonde bitch makes her first of many appearances, causing a bit of fun, shipper drama. I've got a few ideas for drama of the "Here I come to save the day!" variety but nothing solid yet. This chapter is in the POV of Pepper (who may be a little OOC) and they'll switch between our heroes each chapter. Well, at least until I make them get naked. I'm looking forward to writing that part…a lot.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She exited her car and was immediately assaulted by flashbulbs and shouting reporters. Unfortunately, _The Wall Street Journal_ was a best seller amongst the "stalker-razzi" so as soon as she found out about the latest Stark bombshell, so did they. Pepper steadfastly ignored them and headed quickly for the doors, Rhodey waiting to whisk her away from the crowd.

As soon as she got within the relative safety of backstage, Colonel James Rhodes gave her a look that clearly translated into "Explain this now!"

With a sigh, Pepper met the intense black man's eyes unrepentantly.

After all, all this mayhem was not her fault.

"Yes, it's true. No, it was not my idea. I didn't know until I saw the paper myself and yes, I tried to kick his ass. Unfortunately, he's a big arc hearted gorilla so I couldn't do any real damage." she replied to all of his silent questions.

Rhodey laughed and Pepper gave him a shaky smile as he hugged her.

"You'll kick ass. To be honest, I was kind of expecting this. After all, you're the one that's been holding it together all these years. Tony and that bastard Stane were just the poster boys." he told her with a kind smile.

"Poster _men._" Tony corrected sardonically as he joined them.

He was in all black as well, making his skin seem to glow and his eyes even deeper than they were. When he looked at her, she could feel the blush from earlier return in a hot blaze of glory. She could remember the heat from being in his arms and the impossible softness of his lips on her skin. She found herself thinking of ways to get to feel them again.

_Stop it, Potts! You cannot have a crush on your boss…I mean, co-owner or whatever the hell he is now. It's unprofessional, unethical, stupid…_

When he gave her a knowing smile, her voice of reason shut up. After all, it was too late. Tony Stark had her heart in his hands from day one and there it would stay. No other man could measure up to him and Pepper gave up on trying a long time ago. It was like a modern _Jane Eyre_. Young, innocent (mostly) and pretty girl falls for the big bad millionaire that she couldn't have in any reality. To rub salt in the wound, the big bad millionaire flirts and blows hot and cold while chasing anything that moves.

"Mr. Stark!"

Case in point: Reporter Christine Everheart. Blonde, elegant, and slutty, the epitome of Tony's type. Well, the epitome of Tony, pre Afghanistan, pre Iron Man's type. Pepper really couldn't get a read on him now and she hadn't had to pick up some chippy's dry cleaning in almost 3 months, much to her (not jealous) delight. He had most definitely changed.

The annoyed look on his face as he took in the blonde testified to that.

"Who let you in?" he asked unkindly, making her face fall slightly.

Pepper could feel a bit of vindication before professionalism smothered it.

'Tony!" she scolded.

"This is a financial merger story. I don't know what _Vanity Fair_ would want with it. Or are you just here on your own?" Tony inquired, ignoring Pepper's scold as usual.

Pepper was surprised to see a flash of panic enter the woman's gaze and now her ire rose. It was bad enough that she had to herd off women outside professional matters. The fact that this woman was so determined to get Tony back with her that she'd bullshit a story was appalling. It proved all the critics that still said that women had no business in the workforce right.

_She's making us all look like compromised, desperate, glorified secretaries. Not on my watch!_

An idea abruptly struck her and without even thinking, she went for it.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Pepper pressed a light kiss to Tony's cheek, making him look at her with shock and…pleasure?

She stepped forward and brushed some imaginary lint off of his top, lingering a bit over the covered arc. His eyes were curious but willing, filled with a drowsy contentment as she lightly caressed his neck.

"Now, Tony, if she wants to be here, then I say we let her. After all, I think a magazine of _Vanity_'s caliber deserves the scoop on business latest power couple." she said sweetly while looking at Everheart with cold eyes.

The message was quite clear even if wasn't true: **Mine**, bitch. Move on.

Unfortunately, Christine wasn't one to pick up silent communication.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Potts. This will great for the magazine. I look forward to the Q&A portion." she replied with the same faux sweetness before sashaying off towards the other sharks…er, reporters.

_I'd like to Q __**her**__ A all the way to fucking Timbuktu…_

"Was that the female equivalent of scent marking? Because if so, you're welcome to do it again." Tony finally quipped shakily.

Instead of replying, Pepper gave him a coy smile and walked ahead of him, making sure to put a little more sway to her hips.

It was the first time in a long time that she was delighted to feel his hot gaze on her ass.

_**//////////////**_

"Um, yes. Christine Everheart, _Vanity Fair_. Mr. Stark, is there another motive for your selection of Ms. Potts? Something more …personal?"

Everybody could translate the question for what it really was.

"_Have you promoted her just because she's your fuck toy?"_

His jaw ticked and Pepper knew that he was going to blow. Holding off Rhodey, Pepper tilted the podium microphone to her and glared at the blonde. The whole room went silent as the women stared each other down, one considerably weaker than the other.

Plastering on a sweet smile, Pepper said something that would finally top "I am Iron Man" in the gossip circles.

"Ms. Everheart, if Tony and I screwed each other even once in the last few years, he wouldn't have had the energy to get out of bed, much less sleep with the likes of you. And since we all know that he and many other men have been in…excuse me, _**with**_ you, than the answer is a firm no. Thank you all for coming."

Pepper dragged a speechless Tony off of the stage and left the room in a terrible uproar.

Reporters were fiercely demanding if their camera men "got it?" Rhodey and other staff members were laughing in impressed astonishment, and every tabloid rag rep was practically turning flips in glee.

A beet red faced Christine Everheart hurried out of the room, fiercely determined to find everything and anything on Pepper Potts.

The gloves were coming off now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day. I am on a roll! I haven't written anything so quickly in a long time and I forgot how much of a rush it is. I'll just keep riding this wave, I suppose.**

**Glad to see that chapter 2 was well received and the sexual tension will continue on but not for too long. It's what happens when I write for a couple who would be paint peelingly hot together. I want to get them to the bedroom or kitchen counter or shower ASAP… damn, I'm perverted. **

**It's the only ailment I have that I like. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As Happy gunned it away from the building, Tony abruptly recovered from his shock. Virginia Potts, his _Pepper_, had just caused the best story in Hollywood since Bradgelina adopted child #80 from Backhairistan! It was surreal! It was out of left field! It was fucking hotter than hell!

_I __**like**__ me a woman with a backbone. Red Pepper even makes __**bitchy**__ seem classy…_

She sat next to him, vibrating with rage and he poured her a shot of scotch. She accepted it and pounded it back like a champ, extending the glass for more. With a small chuckle, he poured again and after she drank, she slumped back against her seat, her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry. You must be mortified but she …she made me so _**mad**_!" she snapped in a cracking voice.

Oh, god. She was going to cry again. He hated that. He hated that more than he hated brussel sprouts and that was saying something! Intercepting her breakdown, he pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face in her sweet mane of her hair. Her scent filled his nostrils and he smiled dreamily. She was always so warm and lush, a welcome change from the emaciated ice queens he was used to.

She drew in a ragged breath and rested his head on his shoulder, her hot breath tickling the fine hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Please don't cry, Virginia. I hate that."

She looked at him with shock and he asked worriedly, "I didn't say the wrong name, did I? Women hate when that happens. Believe me, I know."

She gave him a sad smile and replied, "No, you got the right name. I'm just used to you calling me Pepper. Anything else sounds weird."

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"Weird different but good…um, that went well. No better way to ring in a new SI era than to have my vindictive bitchy streak being immortalized in front of everyone in the world." she said sheepishly.

"Hey, now. You did better than me. I hurled on a reporter's jacket when I took my place." he comforted.

"Oh, I remember that. MTV played it on a loop for a week. You know that the little freak sold that jacket on eBay?" she dished.

Tony's face twisted in disgust and asked, "Seriously?!"

"Dead seriously. He got 25 grand."

"People are sick."

"You're telling me."

He reluctantly let off his lap and assured her, "I'm not mad. Hell, I'm impressed and …a little curious. Are you really that good?"

She was adorable when she blushed, he thought idly…and now he had even more confirmation that he was ass over heels. Adorable had not been a part of his vocabulary before her and the…feelings. If he were truly honest with himself (something that he was more often since his Great Afghani Enlightenment), then he could trace them back to day one. She had literally stormed into his life and become integral to it. He _needed_ her more than anyone, even Platypus. Hell, he didn't even know his own social security number without her.

She had gotten him through the tough stuff, including Raza and his cronies.

Getting captured had given him a lot of time to think about his life, particularly his life with her. **She** had always been there. **She** had sacrificed her glory years to keep him in one piece. **She** was his rock. **She** was his sanity and his equal. No matter what (or who) he did, he'd never find another woman like Virginia Potts.

It was only logical that he fell in love with her.

The acknowledgement of his feelings had made him even more determined to get the hell out of that cave.

Dying without her knowing would've made him the ultimate pussy.

Of course, _**living**_ without her knowing was just as bad.

"Well, my very few exes have referred to me a nympho hellcat trapped in a woman's body." she admitted shyly.

Oh great. More fodder for his cannon.

_**////////////**_

"So, what do I do?"

"**Sir, I believe that the most logical course of action would be to simply tell Ms. Potts how you feel."**

He was taking advice from a robot. A sentient AI of a robot but still a robot.

God, he was pathetic.

"Hey, I gotta go with Big Brother, here. You've been bullshitting with this long enough, man."

It was a sad day for mankind when Rhodey the Monk had to give him woman advice. Instead of crying or slitting his wrists, Tony took another swig of his beer, feeling a strong buzz. Since the arc had been salvaged, repaired and reinstalled, he had lost his taste for scotch and other hard liquor. Beer was the only thing he could handle without getting epically sick.

Normally, it didn't bother him (after all, flying the suit sober was hard but tanked? Not happening) but it was times like this that he longed to be able to swallow the worm in the bottom of a big bottle of Jose.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked insecurely, looking out at the moonlit city below.

Lord above, he hadn't been this hesitant with a girl since his freshmen year of high school. Of course, the hesitation had only lasted a week before he tongue kissed the senior class' Queen Bee, causing a legend to be born.

But when it came to Pepper, all the boldness he had amounted to the Easter Bunny's dick…if he had a dick. Would he? He was a rabbit after all and rabbits… why was he _**thinking**_ about that? He was either drunk or he had finally lost what little sanity he had and it was all Pepper's fault.

Damn it.

"**Sir, the probability of Ms. Potts reciprocating is actually quite high. My calculations amount to an 89.952% chance of her heart belonging to you…in a metaphorical way, of course."**

"And if you round up, that's an A. Tony, man, tell her. Tell her and get it over with and if she doesn't feel the same way…well, there's always Everheart." Rhodey advised with a shit eating smirk.

"You have no idea how much I regret plowing _her _field." Tony groaned.

"Why did you sleep with her, anyway?"

"'Cause she was hot.", Tony replied sheepishly.

"She's a bitch."

"A hot bitch. Keep in mind that it happened _**before**_ my Great Afghani Enlightenment.", he said defensively.

"That what you call it now?"

"It's better than 'the time when my so called friend set me up to be killed by middle eastern radicals but it didn't work and I had to get a really fancy car battery put in my chest so I could live and become a reformed manwhore and superhero.' Great Afghani Enlightenment…it's short, sweet, and to the point…like Pepper. Damn it!"

He was supposed to be not dwelling on her! That's why he called this macho meeting in the first place!

Rhodey laughed and said, "I feel for you, man. Seriously, tell her. I could call her and you could do it now."

"No, it's 11: 30. She's asleep and I should be too. Never know when I have to go blow some kook to Kingdom Come. Let yourself out. Good night."

Tony went upstairs and Rhodey shook his head sadly.

"He's really got it bad."

"**I concur. Unrequited love is most detrimental to a human's health. I believe that if something is not done soon, Anthony will lose what is left of his sanity, resulting in a breakdown of his body."**

"We got to do something, JARVIS. Even though I give him hell, I care about the little jackass. I want him to be happy." Rhodey insisted.

"**I… may have a plan. If it is to work, I will need assistance."**

Curious, Rhodey set down his beer and said, "Talk to me."

As JARVIS' idea was revealed, Rhodey's face lit up in a grin as he looked towards the stairs.

_Don't you worry, man. You'll have your lady soon enough._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Well, hello. This is fun. My muse hasn't been this energized since I got the flu in April or last winter, when I had strep throat. It usually takes me being in excruciating pain for her to cooperate with me so well. Maybe she's just too sleepy to argue. I'm still recovering from the local bit of drama that went down a couple of days ago (see my homepage for details) and my mind has a tendency to be slower than my body.**

**Whatever it is, I hope it lasts long enough to get them to the bedroom. I've decided to go the traditional romantic route for their first of many, many times. But, as one reviewer pointed out, they haven't even kissed yet and neither of them (well, Pepper isn't) are easy enough to head straight for the bedroom. I want to give them a little romance, which brings me back to the plan.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I smell tuna."

He looked her and then curiously sniffed his armpit, sending her into laughter between sips of her bottled water.

"No, that's just my family's way of saying something is going on. I mean, think about it. You've just made me your Veep; I caused the Hollywood equivalent of a diplomatic incident yesterday…"

"Which was epic." he cut in with a smile.

"…thanks. You've got a little mustard in your goatee…and we should be up to our eyebrows in work and yet, we're at the park on a picnic with no photographers in our faces."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then he smirked.

"Red Pepper, we've been set up.", he declared.

"Who would go through the trouble of …which one do you want and how?" she asked darkly.

"I'll take JARVIS and I'm thinking magnet. Really,_** really**_ big magnet and Platypus has a glass groin. I'll let you figure out what you want to do with that info."

Pepper snorted and lay back on the blanket to look at the clouds. She didn't really want to kill their meddling friends. In fact, she was grateful to them for letting them skip out. It was rare that she got to spend time with him in non work related matters. The Party didn't really count because it was work related and neither of them had been this comfortable with each other.

_Actually, we had been a little __**too **__comfortable with each other…_

One of her biggest regrets was that she didn't kiss him on that balcony. She had let him run and pushed him away with her words. She had been scared. Tony had looked at her like she was beautiful and like he wanted her, especially after she had told him that her dress was from him. He had made her feel like she was more than just the infamous Pepper Potts. He had made her feel like a girl.

It must have scared him, too. She could still remember the panicked realization in his eyes as they pulled apart and he had practically ran from her. Back then, she had considered it a blessing. After all, they'd never work.

Then, he had become Iron Man, causing him to grow up.

Then, Obadiah's true colors had been revealed, putting them both in mortal peril which they barely escaped from which had opened her eyes.

There was nothing like a near death experience to put things in perspective.

Since it all went down, all her reasons for holding back seemed to be so stupid. So what if they worked together? Some of the best romances that she had witnessed had begun in the chem lab or the dish washing area of a kitchen, which wasn't exactly the same but the idea was solid. And so what if she wasn't a supermodel? Not many women were! She was smart and wasn't afraid to take him on. Besides, she wasn't exactly a troll. In fact, she looked pretty damned good to be knocking on 35.

And it's not like Tony hadn't noticed her before.

A feather light caress of her hipbone broke her out of her thoughts and she leaned up on her elbows to see Tony tracing the usually covered tattoo there.

Pepper blushed at his curious gaze and she said sheepishly, "Tequila makes me do stupid things. My mom hit the roof but in my defense, it's a lotus flower. You know like out of _The Odyssey_?"

He nodded and mused, "Cultured ink."

"Exactly."

"Next thing you'll tell me is that you had your nipples pierced, too." he joked.

When her face went from pink to beet red, he cracked up, surprised at the revelation

"It was a two for one special!" she said defensively.

"I bet!" he chortled.

"Shut up!" she squeaked.

He continued laughing and instead of slapping him to make him shut up, she did the next best (actually_ the_ best) thing.

She kissed him.

And it felt like electricity was surging through her.

He gasped once in shock but then eagerly responded, twining her tongue with hers. His large hands framed her narrow waist and squeezed possessively before sliding under her tank top. Pepper whimpered and pressed herself fully against him, delighting in his growl as her hips ground against his denim covered erection.

Dimly, she heard camera shutters going crazy and she realized that the photographers had been lying in wait, assuming that something of this magnitude would happen.

_Of course, they'd get it on film. Voyeurs, all of them…ooh, that feels nice…_

Tony's lips moved to her jugular and promptly set about marking her as his with a goatee burn rimmed hickey.

_Damned caveman. Well, tit for tat, then. Give me __**your**__ neck, Mr. Stark…_

He tasted tangy yet spicy, a mix of oranges, motor oil, and pure musk, delighting her taste buds and his low groans sent warm shivers down her spine

When they were done, Tony pulled away from her slowly, leaving her a bit woozy in the process.

Apparently, all of the stories of the "Stark Sexy Skills" were true.

Judging by the look on his face and how breathless he was, she figured that she had some skills too.

"Pepper?" he panted.

"Hmm?"

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked shyly.

"Well I _**was**_ going to alphabetize my medicine cabinet." she quipped with a shit eating smirk.

"That sounds exciting. What about afterwards,Ms. Potts?" he replied dryly.

Meeting his gaze, she asked, "Is this your way of asking me out, Mr. Stark?"

"Why, yes it is. Dinner and a movie?'

"Just dinner. What do I wear?"

"The birthday present I gave you. I love that dress on you. In fact, I think that it would look better _**off **_of y-"

Pepper cut him off with a devastating kiss and he slumped down to the blanket afterwards, looking dazed but pleased.

"Pick me up at 8. I want Italian and wear your good suit.", she ordered before caressing his cheek like he was a cat.

He was a cat, a big sexy jungle cat for her to play with until he made her purr.

He nodded eagerly and she stood up.

She left him with a predatory and anticipating smile on her face.

Tonight would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm glad that the kiss was well received. I was afraid that it was rushed. The date will be in this chapter, along with the "stalker-razzi" and a little more shipper drama.**

**You guys got any ideas for the "Save the day!" drama? I really don't want to do the kidnapping and rescue storyline because it's so common…probably because it works.**

***sigh***

**Anyway, this chapter will be the lead in to the naked part, something that I know you guys will enjoy. If I'm lucky, I can have it up by the end of the day. I'm on babysitting duty (again) and my house has been epically destroyed by the babysittees (again) so I don't know if I'll have time for another chapter today but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Happy pulled up to the restaurant and both could see all sorts of media surrounding the covered path and entrance.

"How did they know we'd be here?" she asked with incredulous disgust.

_Because they're the fucking paparazzi and they have a long standing deal with the Devil…_

"You said that you wanted Italian. There are only 5 restaurants in this city that I'd take you to so they camped out around all of them, hoping for a…"

"Peep show."

Tony laughed and Pepper smirked at him, something that was much more common these days. Along with a feisty streak and a dry humor that sounded very familiar. Apparently, he had been rubbing off on her. He hoped that the rubbing would be literal soon. God, when he saw her in that dress, it took all of his (brand new) self control not to back her into her apartment and have _**her**_ for dinner. And breakfast, and lunch…

Tony again cursed his idiocy. He had a sweet, tempting little thing in front of him all this time and he had been blind to it for years.

Not anymore.

She opened the limo door and stepped out like a queen in the melee, looking over her shoulder with a master "Come and get me!" look, the effect amplified by the glorious expanse of back she was showing. Swallowing thickly, he followed her out and she waited for him, offering him her hand.

Gently (reverently), he accepted it and pressed a kiss to the delicate digits, delighting in her shivers.

_So responsive…I wonder how long it's been for you, Red Pepper? Probably too long. I'll fix it soon, baby…_

As they walked, flashbulbs went off like flares and there was a din of shouted questions.

"_Would either of you like to comment on your actions in the city park, earlier?!"_

"_How long has this been going on?!"_

"_There has been talk of marriage between the two of you! Care to comment?!"_

"_How about a kiss for the camera, you two?!"_

Pepper turned and devoured him with tongue and teeth, causing the din to become laced with cheers. When she "accidentally" revealed his (still stinging) hickey to the crowd, Tony smiled against her lips. Being scent marked was fun, especially if he got to tongue kiss her in front of the nosy stalker-razzi.

Besides, while she was claiming him, he was claiming her.

Any asshole better keep on walking because she belonged to him and there were photos to prove it.

Tony Stark did not share.

She pulled away slowly and hissed appreciatively, "Damn."

"Damn is an understatement. Come on; let's get inside before I mount you on this carpet." he replied heatedly.

She gave him a siren's smile and cooed, "That could be fun." before heading inside, leaving him wide eyed and hornier than ever.

_Nympho, __**exhibitionist**__ hellcat. What have I gotten myself into and who can I thank up there for it?_

_**////////////**_

"Oh, Mr. Stark. This is a pleasant surprise." an unpleasantly familiar voice greeted mid dessert.

He felt Pepper stiffen with rage and turned to see Christine Everheart standing at their booth in a slinky black dress. Tony rolled his eyes as he took her in. She was pretty, he'd give her that. Also, she was dedicated to whatever cause she worked for and he_ did_ owe her for drawing his attention to Obadiah's under the table dealing. If she hadn't, he would be dead and so would Pepper, something that was completely unacceptable.

But, she was no Pepper. She never would be and the fact that she'd blatantly try to replace her pissed him off to no end.

"I can't say the same thing. Exactly what do you want, Ms. Everheart? I'm on a date." he replied with cool civility.

Pepper leaned her head on his shoulder again and nuzzled his jugular like the sex kitten she was. When she purred a little, his palms literally itched to touch her.

_Get rid of the blonde and __**then**__ pet her, Stark!_

He really didn't like the look Everheart was giving her and he brought Pepper closer, keeping his eyes peeled for trouble.

His "iron senses" were tingling and tuna radiated from the blonde as she sat down.

"Ah, yes. I see that. Ms. Potts, I'd like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was…uncalled for."

"I understand. After all, it was completely out of left field. Mogul picks lackey as Vice President and shortly thereafter, he gets into a relationship with said lackey. It was a little…fishy." Pepper replied while looking up into his eyes. He could see her hands reach into her handbag.

Seconds later, he got a text on his phone, which he checked immediately.

_// Get her away from us. I don't trust her. I smell Chicken of the Sea and contrary to what Jessica says, it __**is**__ tuna. //_

His lips quirked and he said 'regretfully', "Well, it seems that duty calls. Come on, Red Pepper. Ms. Everheart, if you could move…"

"Oh, of course. I'm sure you two have something urgent to attend to. You two might lose a few hours over it." Everheart said with a knowing smile which he returned icily as he helped Pepper stand.

_Damn right, I'm taking her home with me and no, you can't watch…_

"More like days. Good night, Christine." Pepper replied in her "sweet" tone.

"Good night, Pepper." Christine replied before stalking off to the bar.

_Whatever bastard that said that having two women fight over a guy was awesome obviously never had it happen to him. Is it cold in here or is it just me?_

"Come on, Tony. The air in here is a bit stale." she urged while glaring hatefully at Everheart's back.

_**/////////////**_

Apparently, being catty made her hornier than a cage full of bunnies… okay, why was he still dwelling on the rabbit thing? He wasn't even drunk!

_Not on alcohol, anyway. I'm drunk on Pepper and when I'm Pepper drunk; my mind goes into the dark and random places…_

Anyway, said Pepper was on him and seemed to be determined to crawl inside and stay. His suit jacket was tossed across the cabin and she was clawing at his shirt, ripping buttons and fabric like they were made of tissue paper. Meanwhile, he slid the dress down to her waist, showing that she had no bra on.

God, her breasts were perfect. Creamy, firm, and just the right size for his hands. He cupped them and he could feel the buds of her nipples against his calloused skin. The buds were a deep cinnamon and he wondered if they tasted like it.

Ooh, they did.

Pepper moaned and arched greedily into his tongue, wiggling impatiently on his lap.

Unlike during their "fight" in the garage, he let her feel exactly what she did to him, grinding himself against her heated core.

God, the little minx was sopping wet and it was just for him.

She growled and started tugging at his belt, eager to get at him.

The limo lurched to an abrupt stop and they went forward, hitting the floor with an impressive thump.

Pepper giggled against his neck and he smirked.

"I think we're home."

"Mm, we are. I think this is also fate's way of saying 'Be a gentlemen and get her to a bed, you horny bastard!'", she quipped while sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

Since her breasts were out and distracting him from coherent thought, he couldn't retort.

Besides, she had a point.

After all the torture he had put the both of them through with his obliviousness, she deserved to be treated like royalty.

And a romp in a car would not satisfy him.

In fact, he wouldn't be satisfied until they ended up being on every solid surface in the compound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, apparently the house wasn't as bad as it looked. It only took me about an hour (and two death threats) to make it look presentable. And my parents finally came home from Wal Mart, releasing me from my duties (at least, the time being). So after sleeping through three rain storms only to find sun streaming into my nest of blankets (Michigan weather is flakier than biscuits) and having a snack, I'm raring to write some hot, sweaty, Tony/Pepper sexing.**

**Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it just as much as they do.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As soon as they were semi presentable, Tony opened the car door and helped her out. After giving her a smoldering look, he picked her up bridal style and headed towards the front door. Pepper relaxed and returned her lips to his jugular, marking him on the other side. That way snobby, gold digging bitches coming from both sides would know that Tony Stark was very much hers. Plus, she liked making him whimper.

"Ohh…woman, stop it. I want to get us inside before ravaging you." he groaned.

"Ravaging me?" she moaned.

"Mm-hm. I won't stop until you peel paint from every wall in this place and there's at least a hundred."

The very idea made her quiver and she could feel her creams stain her dress hem.

"Shit." he hissed as he looked ahead and back into her eyes.

"What?" she asked with an impressive amount of coherency.

_I swear if he says that he wants to stop, I will remove his reason for being an Iron __**Man**__…_

His eyes rolled and he said, "_**No**_, I don't want to stop, Pepper. I'm not stupid."

"That can be debated." she snarked, annoyed at the pause in his attentions.

"Don't make me drop you on your pretty little ass, Ms. Potts. Look ahead, what do you see?"

Breaking their gaze, she spotted Rhodey on the couch, looking like he was waiting up for them. He probably was. Normally, Pepper would've appreciated the sentiment but this was not a normal night. She was finally going to get the man she had quietly obsessed over for over half a decade and she was not keen on fucking him in front of an audience.

He had to go…**NOW**.

"Sling me over your shoulder so you won't poke his eye out with your gearshift." she ordered.

Tony snorted and placed her down quickly before picking her up like she was a sack of onions, covering his prominent erection.

Since she had a prime view of his ass, Pepper didn't complain, even as they got inside to hear Rhodey's laughter.

"Well, well. I see that your date went well." he greeted with a smirk she could hear from the door.

"And it ain't over yet so make like a tree, Platypus and go offline JARVIS. We don't need an audience."

"**Very well, sir. Enjoy the rest of your evening. You too as well, Ms. Potts.",** the AI said as the lights dimmed in offline mode.

"Goodnight, JARVIS and get out, Rhodey." Pepper said through gritted teeth.

The snickering Colonel took his leave, muttering something about "sex hungry white folks" that Pepper chose to ignore in favor of scratching her nails down Tony's back.

As soon as the door locked, the windows clouded over in a privacy mode, a testament to Tony's wild side. Their first time may be in a bed but what about the second, third, and tenth time?

"Get us upstairs, now."

"Yes, ma'am."

_**/////////////**_

Her exes had been right and if he ever saw any of them again, he'd…oh, _god!_

She smirked around his erection and continued suckling on him, causing him to dig his nails into the wall in an effort to stay upright. Pepper, his Red Pepper, was going down on him. God, she was so good at it and her moans told him that she loved doing it, turning him on further. He hadn't even put her down for a second before she slammed him into the wall with impressive strength. Slowly, deliberately, she stripped him down, finishing the destruction of his shirt with relish and ripping his suit pants beyond repair.

When he tried to take her dress off, she grabbed his wrists and slammed them firmly into the wall.

"_Ow.", he hissed while looking at her with protesting eyes._

_He wanted to see the rest of her, feel the rest of her…_

_"__Shush, I'll make it worth the wait."_

Her hot little mouth kissed all over his chest, her tongue circling the arc before trailing down, her soft little fingers following. Before he could even gasp, she had dropped to her knees, intent on one thing. He couldn't fight her. Now, her tongue was twisting over him in patterns he never thought possible. Her mouth was warm, soft, and wet, reminding him of another place he had yet to explore.

If he didn't stop her soon, he'd blow and he didn't want it to end so soon, not with her unsatisfied.

"Oh, _god_, Pepper…Pepper, _**stop**_…_please_ stop…"

She gaze him a look of passionate protest and he gently used her hair to pull her to her feet.

"I wasn't done yet." she said petulantly.

"Yeah, I know but I would've been." he replied bluntly, making her smile.

He pushed off from the wall and walked her back towards his bed, giving her a light push into the bedding. He followed her and kissed her deeply, sliding her dress down again. She kicked off her heels and helpfully lifted her hips as he slid the dress all the way off, showing that she was completely naked underneath.

She smirked at him and he growled his approval, draping her legs over his shoulders as he looked at her dripping cunt appreciatively.

The flesh of her was a beautiful fuchsia and her clit a deep red and swollen, aching for fingers to tease and please. Sliding a finger down the length of her, she gasped as he used the digit to penetrate her. Damn, she was tight, almost too tight. Was she a virgin? No, she said that she wasn't and Pepper didn't lie.

Besides, no virgin would have been able to play him like a violin so easily.

Withdrawing the finger, he sucked off the thick creams, moaning at her sweet taste.

Not only did she smell like honey, she tasted like it too.

Settling between his face her in her nest of red curls, he decided to get a better sample.

_**////////////**_

"_Oh, my god! Oh, god, Tony!"_ she screamed as his tongue found her aching nub.

His answering groan made her whimper and she tossed her head in delirious pleasure, enjoying his ministrations immensely. Looking up, she saw a mirror and more importantly, she saw her reflection. She looked...sexy. Her hair had unraveled from the chignon she had put it in and hung in her fevered cobalt blue eyes. Her breasts were heaving with each of her labored breaths, making her nipples move enticingly. Her skin was flushed deep pink and she could see his head moving between her long legs, exploring and pleasuring her.

Pepper groaned loudly as his tongue plunged deep inside her, burrowing through her resistance. Having him down her throat made her realize just how thick and long he was. None of her previous lovers had come close to him and having inside her would test her to the limit.

She couldn't wait much longer.

She tried to pull him away from her core but he swatted her hands away and pinned them down to the mattress.

"I want to make you come. I _**need**_ to make you come. Don't fight me.", he murmured between licks.

A memory floated up, part of her little morning after tete a tete with Everheart.

"_I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires…"_

If he required her to let him give her a mind numbing, toe curling climax, then who was she to deny him?

With that in mind, Pepper arched with a piercing shriek, wailing her pleasure and his name into the night.

Her body convulsed and she poured into his waiting mouth, letting him have everything she had to give and more.

_**////////////**_

Sliding up, he moved them further onto the bed and lightly stroked her sides, waiting for her to recover.

Pepper was shaking and her eyes were glazed and unseeing, her orgasm hard and unforgiving. He could feel the tremors increase every once in a while and her toes curled into his flanks as soft whimpers escaped her.

Apparently, she was experiencing a full body orgasm.

_Her body's probably taking vengeance for neglecting it so long, _he mused as she finally went limp.

Putting them under the blankets, he let her wrap her arms around his shoulders and he gently spread her legs.

"You okay, Red Pepper?" he asked softly.

She blinked once, twice and then nodded, brushing her core against his aching cock.

"I need you inside me." she rasped.

His body immediately made to obey but he hesitated just inside her entrance, meeting her gaze.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm on the shot." she assured him.

"I wasn't worried about that."

Somehow, the idea of having Pepper pregnant with his child soothed him and he knew that he was clean. His bi-monthly checkups made sure that he knew everything about his health. Besides, if he had any doubt, he wouldn't have brought her home with him.

"Then, **_what?_**" she asked impatiently.

"I don't want to hurt you." he admitted shyly, knowing that she'd get it.

Her amused snort softened the anxiety as did her, "Just be gentle."

He could do that.

Slowly, he entered her, gritting his teeth against her exquisite tightness. Her nails dug into his back and she whimpered with each inch, gasping as her body finally yielded to him. Rising up on his elbows, he looked down to where they were connected in amazement. They fit perfectly together, like they had been custom made for each other.

As he began to move, she pushed back at him, meeting him halfway like she always did.

Their pace was slow, tender, and almost lazy at first but as they got used to each other, their movements became faster, firmer, deeper. She brought him down into a long, soulful kiss, the both of them moaning for pleasure. As they writhed together, Tony could feel something within him relax and a heavy burden lift from him. He was home. He was safe with this woman. He loved this woman.

He parted their lips and told her so.

Her quiet sob and desperate kiss told him all that he needed to know as did the smile against his mouth.

Pepper loved him.

She _**loved**_ him.

The glorious realization made her surge hard into her and she gasped, making him freeze.

Did he hurt her?

An equally hard surge came up to him and she dug her nails deeper into his back, silently begging him for more.

He could deny her nothing.

_**////////////**_

Soon, they were fucking each other like mating beasts, leaving nothing to be desired. Moans, groans, and screams escaped the both of them and Pepper could feel another orgasm building deep inside her, its power making her pant for air as it rose.

Tony was nipping at her flesh, moaning incoherent and breathy praises to her, telling her how perfect she felt, how beautiful she was,urging her to let go, to let it take her under. He would catch her. He loved her…god, he loved her so much…

Her cries began to become louder and louder, tinged with desperation.

_"__Tony, I need…**please**, baby, **please**, I'm going to…oh, god…**ahh**! "_

"_Come for me…Virginia, come just for me…"_

Hearing her given name spoken by him so rawly was her breaking point.

With a last twist of her hips, she gasped, once, twice, and then a long quiet moan crescendoed into a loud howl of release.

**_"Ohh, Tony! Oh, my god, Tony!"_** she cried as she came repeatedly, thrashing and sobbing in his arms.

It was too much for him and she could feel his burning hot seed spray into her convulsing tunnel, filling her to the brim and then some.

**_"Pepper!"_** he shouted over and over in agonized ecstasy, their mingled screams echoing through the house.

Pepper gave a last shaky cry and blacked out, vaguely aware of Tony's teeth sinking into her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I am glad that you guys are enjoying the first (of many) naked parts of this story and I have come up with a different drama. It's still overdone but it's better than a kidnapping plot. You'll see later.**

**Also, I'm about to put up an **_**SVU**_** fic to add to my other WIP so my updates on this story may slow but only a little bit.**

**Now, back to the sexing. It might go on for a couple of more chapters. After all, I'm still perverted and they have years of fever to sweat out.**

***does a passable Quagmire imitation before fleeing***

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He regained consciousness slowly, floating up lazily from the warm void that she had caused him to fall into. His whole body was aching but it was a good, molten ache that he hadn't felt before with any other woman. It made sense. After all, Virginia Potts was no ordinary woman. Reaching for her, he was surprised to feel an empty space next to him. Sitting up, he looked around for her, hoping that she hadn't gone far. After all, Pepper didn't seem to be the type of woman to give a guy **a-ma-zing** sex and then leave. When he heard movement in the kitchen, Tony smirked.

_Of course. She needed to refuel after all that __**vigorous exercise**__…_, he thought with a lustful lick of his lips.

Climbing out of the tangled bedding, he pulled on a pair of sweats and headed downstairs. Sure enough, Pepper was sitting on the kitchen counter, dipping a piece of celery in peanut butter. Of course, she was still gloriously nude, her skin glowing in the moonlight. She looked at him and gave him a sultry smile between bites.

"Want some?" she asked innocently.

_Why, yes, Ms. Potts. I certainly do want some._

Approaching her with feline grace, he gave her a light shove so that she was flat on her back. Using a piece of celery as a brush, he began painting peanut butter designs on her body, making her gasp in surprised pleasure. Oh, he was so glad that she had come up with this wonderful snack. Peanut butter and Pepper sounded much better than peanut butter and celery.

And it tasted better, too.

_**/////////////**_

Pepper gasped and arched into his mouth, heat searing her between her legs with startling force and speed. Usually, it took her a good little while to be ready for action again but that was before this man, this dirty, sexy, kinky man…

_I am never going to be able to look at peanut butter or celery again without getting wet…ooh, that feels so good…_

His tongue was laving over the taut muscles of her abdomen, licking up the swirling designs he had painted on her. When his fingers found her hipbones, she giggled and tried to squirm away from him.

"Ticklish?"

"Nope.", she denied playfully.

"Liar. I don't like being lied to Ms. Potts…makes me want to punish you..." he purred while sliding a hand to one of her buttocks.

The very idea of his hand on her ass made her groan and quiver with desire.

It had always been a secret desire of hers to be spanked but she had never felt comfortable enough with her exes to bring up the idea. When his fingers slid into her cavity easily, they both groaned in need.

"Ooh, you _**like**_ that idea, don't you, Red Pepper? I'll keep that in mind."

"Get up here and fuck me. I need it.", she begged while tugging at his pants.

She didn't care if she sounded like a bad porno (were there good pornos?). All she cared about was having him inside her and pumping as soon as possible.

Looking to tease, he asked, "What's the magic word?"

"Castration.", she snarled with a not so gentle tug on his manhood.

"Eh, that'll do."

Tony climbed up on top of her and plunged in to the hilt, making her mewl in delight, especially as he found a way to reverse their positions.

She looked into his eyes and found them smoldering with passion and mirth.

"I did all the work last time. Show me what you've got, Potts."

She kissed him and did just as he asked.

_**////////////**_

She was going to kill him.

Anthony Edward Stark was going to be remembered as the Iron Man Who Was Fucked to Death.

Well, it was better than "the Da Vinci of our time" or"the Merchant of Death" by a long shot and at least he would die with a smile on his face and a Pepper mounted on him like a naughty little cowgirl.

She was riding him like 50 miles of bad road and the things she was doing with her hips ought to be fucking illegal. His hands kneaded her ass and hips encouragingly, urging her harder and faster. He also took the opportunity to tilt her so that her clit ground against his pubic bone, giving her lots of friction in the right place. With a loud groan, she leaned forward and braced her hands on the counter above, putting her breasts tantalizingly close to his face. They swayed and bucked with each impact of their hips, her nipples calling to his lips.

He licked at them, unable to get them in his mouth but Pepper certainly wasn't complaining.

Nor was she screaming in agony.

Her walls clamped around him like a vice and he let out a low roar as he erupted into her again, making sure to give her every drop. The idea of her walking around full of his seed made him stir again, much to her surprise.

"_Did you take like a whole bottle of Viagra earlier_?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't need no stinkin' Viagra. Not with you around." he retorted as he stood up, keeping himself inside her as he walked.

She moaned and whimpered with each step and she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Shower. You're a dirty girl."

Pepper laughed and quipped, "My form of dirty ain't gonna come off in a shower, Stark."

"No, it won't. I just want to see you naked and wet and not just on the inside." he replied with a leering grin.

"Letch."

"It makes you hot."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi. Sorry for the delay. This latest batch of Michigan biscuit weather brought on a terrible migraine and every movement made it worse. Then, after I recovered from that, I had to help my mom take my sibs for their shots. Yeah…not fun. None of them bit the doctor (this time) but I spent 3 hours watching a **_**Rugrats**_** video and building a tower out of LEGOs while a very perky doctor messed around with the kids. Again, not fun.**

**She scared me.**

**Now, back to the story. I'm going to finish Tony and Pepper's night together and then introduce the new drama. After much deliberation, I've decided to go the Hellraising Ex route. It's overdone but I don't care. It was either that or Pepper's appendix busting.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Exiting the master bathroom, she wobbled on shaky legs, just barely making it to his bed before collapsing. Her body was still throbbing and tingling from their romp, making her muscles twitch and quiver while she decided which way was up. His laughter was warm and she smiled lazily into the sheets.

"Shut up." she groused playfully as she scooted up slowly, her legs dead weight behind her, Of course, after all the bending he just made them do, they probably went numb out of self preservation. Just as long as Tony did it again, she would take the numbness like a champ.

He got into the bed and easily pulled her up, letting her rest her head on his right shoulder and slowly drape a possessive leg over his hip.

"I'm the man.", he said smugly.

_Yeah, you are._

"No, you're a damned satyr."

"Ooh, even better. I'm a human/goat hybrid with a perpetual boner."

It amazed her how he could sound like a scholar and a frat boy at the same time. Nuzzling his shoulder, she relaxed fully into the mattress, exhausted by the night's activities. She had always known that sex…love making between them would be good. After all, with a connection like theirs, it couldn't anything but good. But, Tony had surpassed her expectations in all areas. Her wildest dreams (and they could seriously kinky) hadn't prepared her for his skill, his creativity, his tenderness…

Her body shivered at the delicious memories and unbelievably, she was wet again, dampening his skin.

His dark eyes moved to her slowly and a slow, smug smirk curved his lips as he rolled fully on top of her.

"Really, Red Pepper?"

She blushed and then looked away shyly.

"I've never been this easy before. Usually it takes a lot f-for me to be…um…what are you doing?"

The gleam in his eye made her swallow and he pressed kisses to her collarbone, sliding his hands down her waist to her hips.

"You really don't know yet? We've been doing it for a while, now…" he rumbled as his lips descended down her body.

Heat filled her immediately and she reflexively squirmed in an effort to get closer, even though it was now 2:35AM. They had literally gone for hours. The last time she had checked the time (after the time on top of his counter), it had only been 7:30. She had spent over seven hours having sex…really good sex in various places. After the counter, they had spent some time against the walls and guest rooms on the way to the shower, each time lasting at about 30 minutes, 30 long and satisfying minutes.

Her last lover had only been able to do it for 20 minutes and only during the commercial breaks of Leno. During that time, she learned about the benefits of taking control...just like he was doing now. Taking control, that is.

She really didn't mind it but...

"Tony, we…we have t-to work tomorrow." she breathlessly reminded him.

"So?" he grumbled as he kissed up her inner thighs.

She had to make her point fast or it would be lost in a haze of pleasure and screaming and scratching...

"Tony, I c-can't sh-show up to the…oh, god… board meeting w-walking like a bow legged cowboy." Pepper pointed out, hoping he'd see reason.

As usual, he didn't and he had a perfect rebuttal.

"Why not? I will. If I can get out of bed, of course. You're quite the workout, Honey Pot."

His tongue began tracing her lower lips, parting them easily.

"Mmm…we taste good." he moaned as he began his ministrations.

Pepper gasped, groaned, and finally just yielded to his "reasoning", resigned to being drained (in all ways) in the morning.

At least she'd finally have a good reason to buy her usual massive latte.

_**////////////**_

"_**Damn it!"**_

Her fist pounded her desk in frustration. None of her research was panning out. Christine had started it as soon as she got home, hoping for something, _**anything**_ that would knock his precious Pepper off of her pedestal. It would be comforting. After all, her life was not going too well, right now. Her bosses at _Vanity_ had granted her an "extended vacation" after the botched press conference with express orders to "get her head on straight"

**Translation:** You're making us look like douche bags but since we can't outright fire you because of your daddy, we're just going to get you out of the way.

Then, one of her exes had put up their vacation video from Jamaica, giving Pepper's statement even more power and making her the new Paris Hilton. When she heard Howard Stern waxing poetic on the situation, she had decided to only go out at night. Of course, she had ended seeing Tony kissing and being cute with Potts in that booth. She had gone over and tried to save face, hoping Tony would see her as taking the high road and elegant.

Instead, he only cared about her. Her, her, her! He had probably been fucking Potts for years, using the other girls as a cover. Using _her_ as a cover, as if she were nothing more than a roll in the hay. It was not her plan. The only reason she had sought out Mr. Stark in the first place was to be his reason for evolving. She had planned to use her wit, her beauty, and skills in the bedroom to tame the bad boy, to change the world for the better and to be the lucky woman to carry the heir to the SI throne.

Potts had ruined it all and Christine was determined to make her pay.

Her phone rang and she saw that it was her contract PI. James Kolowski was a slime ball but he was responsible for bringing many of the most heinous celebrity scandals into the public eye. They had a symbiotic relationship, united in the pursuit of truth no matter what the cost and to the advancement of their careers by any means necessary, legal or otherwise.

Picking up, she demanded, "Well?"

"_Nothing! Not a goddamned thing! The woman is a _**saint**!_ A freckle faced, corn fed _**saint**!_"_

Christine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting off the impending headache and dread. If James couldn't find any skeletons in Potts' closet, then there were none to be found. She could just stay by Tony's side with no problems. The very idea was completely unacceptable to Christine.

**There had to be _something._**

_I **knew** I regret not having that last shot at the bar..._

"Are you sure, James?", she asked wearily.

"_Chrissy, she's an American cliché on crystal meth. Born and raised on a farm in Idaho to high school sweethearts. She was their miracle baby. Straight As from pre-K all the way through high school, blew the fucking doors off of all the standardized tests, worked 3 jobs and volunteered at soup kitchens until graduating valedictorian from Harvard. After that, she spent her 20s racking up stamps on her passport to feed the needy in Africa and Asia until ending up with Stark. She still does volunteer work…and she's an organ donor. The only shady thing that I could find on her was a parking ticket when she was 16 but it was promptly paid for with her own money. I got nothing, hon. What about you?"_ James said with disgusted awe.

She couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day that someone could stop his prying so easily.

"Nothing except the damned press conference!" she gritted out.

"_Oh, yeah. That was hilarious."_ he chuckled, _"You know that it's got one the highest view rates on YouTube? 102 million and rising. Mm-hm. They even have it in Mandarin and Tok Pisin. Now ,people in China and Paupa New Guinea can laugh their asses off at you **anytime** they want."  
_

"James!", she scolded.

He could probably hear the threatening tears in her voice because he sobered immediately.

"_Sorry, Christine. I **never** thought I would say this, but there is nothing I can do for you."_

Christine sighed heavily and said, "Don't beat yourself up. Just keep looking. Try looking at exes. If she has any, then maybe **_they _**have something on her."

"_Okay. I'll get back to you ASAP. Keep your head up, Chris. Don't let the bastards get you down."_

That made her smile. James may be a slime ball but he was the closest thing she had to a friend. in the world. It was nice to know that he was in her corner.

"I'll try. Talk to you soon."

She hung up and picked up _Star_ magazine, seeing a collage of photos on the front.

Tony with **_her_** in an official SI photo, Tony with **_her_** at the banquet, Tony with **_her_** at the hospital, the kiss in the park, the kiss on the carpet… Opening it, she saw them standing hand in hand outside the limo, looking everything like a perfect couple.

It should be her in those photos, **_not Pepper Potts._**

Throwing the rag down, she returned to her monitor, determined now more than ever to bring them down to their knees.

If Christine had to be miserable, then they did too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I've been a little ill lately but I can function now, which is better than yesterday. I spent my evening throwing up, cramping, sweating, and trying not to bleed all over the place. I hate my period. That's why every time I see one of those "Have a happy period" commercials, I flip the TV off. The slogan was probably designed by men…**

**Sorry. When I get sick, I get cranky and ranty. To take my mind off of my crankiness, I'm going to update. I finally have a good system going and my muse is quite active. Like I mentioned before, she doesn't cooperate unless I'm miserable or a crisis happens. Figures.**

**Anyway, here's "the day after" for Tony and Pepper and hopefully, it will be amusing...and sexy. I'm adding a little kink to their sexing this time, going off of Pepper's thoughts from the counter. The hellraising will come back into play next chapter. **

**PS: I have never heard or seen a Howard Stern radio show but I know that he is completely tactless yet funny. Nor do I claim ownership of the epic magazine known as REDBOOK. No copyrights have been harmed in the creation of this fic. Any legal action will get you lawyer sharks out there 3 bucks in quarters, some yogurt, and a door slammed in your face.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hi.", she greeted from the kitchen doorway.

He looked away from turning the bacon and took her in.

Her hair was loose and tangled, falling into her eyes.

She was also wearing his MIT t-shirt and nothing else. It was huge on her but she looked damn cute, especially with the red and gold toenails.

_Aw, she's even got my color theme going on…why does she look so shy?_

Probably because she had let him screw her up, down, and even diagonally on their first date. She may be scared that he thought less of her. Well, he didn't. Hell, if anything, he was even more admiring of her. He could barely stand, much less walk. If the board hadn't been so insistent, he'd be sleeping it off for the next week or two. But, she was up and at 'em, looking rested and relaxed…well, mostly.

"Morning, Pepper. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach promptly let out an impressive growl at the mention of food and he chuckled.

"Yeah, you're hungry. Come sit down."

To his delight, she was walking a little gingerly and he smiled to himself as he continued cooking. He was no Wolfgang Puck but he could certainly get something simple on the table. Breakfast was his specialty, something he did twice a week, but he had never felt the need to cook after a night of sex with a woman. "Get in, get off, and get lost" was his way before Pepper. He would never do that to her, ever. She was different and he wanted to take care of her.

When he turned to hand her a plate, she was right in his personal space, looking at him fixedly.

Before he could say anything, she kissed him hard.

Placing the plate on the counter and turning off the stove, he kissed back, regardless of morning breath.

Her morning breath tasted good, anyway.

When she pulled away, he let out a quiet protesting moan but she smiled at him.

"Thank you for breakfast. And…well for…"

"Not kicking you out in a regretful rage and making our relationship professional yet undeniably strained?" he guessed.

"Yeah, that." she confirmed before laughing and sitting on the counter, giving him dirty flashbacks, especially when her tongue darted out to catch some cheese dripping from her fork. Oh, to be that fork, right now…lucky bastard…

_I am jealous of a fork…I think I'm starting to miss the rabbit thing…or I'm just fucking nuts,_ he realized with dark amusement.

"Tony, do I have any clothes here? I certainly can't go to work like this, no matter how much fun it would be." she brought out with a gesture at his shirt.

_Sure you could…easy access and __**I **__could scent mark __**you**__ for once, Ms. Potts…_

"**Some of your clothing was left here approximately 6 months ago when your apartment complex lost power. I believe Mr. Stark keeps them in his top drawer."**, JARVIS helpfully supplied.

Tony blushed as she arched a curious brow and made a note to assault his AI with a sledgehammer ASAP.

"Well, I…um, you see…"

"No, don't explain. I like a man who's prepared." she cut off.

How could such an innocent statement provoke such an indecent reaction?

It was her tone. Even if she recited the ABCs in that sexy tone, he'd be harder than a baseball bat.

"Eat your eggs before they get cold." she insisted as she headed for the shower.

_I'd rather eat __**you**__, lady…_

_**//////////////**_

As soon as Rhodey saw her, he cracked up, making her give him a moue before laughing with him.

"Yuk it up, Rhodes. I know I look like I'm going to meet Billy the Kid at high noon." she snarked as she sat down at the conference room table slowly.

Her legs were absolutely killing her but it was totally worth it.

The consultant shook his head and asked, "Okay, you two had a good night. What about this morning?"

_Did he throw you out and have your dress dry cleaned?_

Answering the question, she simply replied, "He made me breakfast and I didn't even have to leave because he had some of my clothes already there."

Rhodey looked pleased and relieved.

"Good. I thought he would've…"

'Thrown me out and then I'd come at you and JARVIS with a sledgehammer for interfering and getting my poor heart broken?"

He shifted uncomfortably at the thought and then replied, "Ye-ah. And we didn't interfere…it was…matchmaking."

"Also known as benevolent interfering, Platypus. Good morning, Ms. Potts.", Tony greeted as he came in and plopped down in his chair.

"Mr. Stark.", she replied while looking at him through hooded eyes.

Both of his hickeys were clearly visible above his shirt collar, which had been her intent and he gave her a small smile as she revealed her own to his gaze.

Even a priest would be able to see the heat between them…feel it…

Her gaze went to the table and an image of them on it made her shiver with need, something that didn't escape Tony's notice if the gleam in his eye was any indication.

"Look, if you two are going to get it on, can I leave the room, first?" Rhodey asked breaking the moment before clothes came off.

Pepper cleared her throat and stood, needing to pull herself together before she pounced on him.

"We've just spent the better part of 12 hours getting it on, Rhodey. _He _needs to rest." she said matter of factly as she walked out in search of more caffeine.

Tony's indignant squawk made yet another smile curve her lips, this one broader and full of anticipation.

He wouldn't let her get away with that little jab.

Retribution promised to be sweet.

_**//////////////**_

If she thought that he was going to let her get away with her cute little statement to Platypus, she had another thing coming.

Unfortunately, the board meeting started and lasted until about 3:00. Then, Pepper had been called away to an interview with **REDBOOK** and he had gone on a special episode of Howard Stern. The son of a bitch was hilarious and the interview had been great fun but when he started in on Pepper, Tony had given him such a deadly look that he cut himself off mid innuendo.

"_You know, I'm just going to shut up about the foxy Ms. Potts because Iron Man here looks like he's going to put the hurt on me...and I'm too sexy to die."_

The rest of his guest appearance had gone swimmingly and now he was jonesing for a Pepper fix. It had been hours since he's seen her and he needed her bad. Now, where was the little varmint? She wasn't at the compound, she wasn't in her office, and she wasn't watching the arc reactor's reconstruction. Where could she be?

Then, he slapped his forehead.

"Of course. She's at her place."

Knowing that the limo would attract unwanted attention, he headed downstairs to the car he kept in the basement.

He had a bone to pick with her.

_**///////////////**_

The knock at her door sounded at 8PM and she gulped a little bit as the key she gave him worked in the locks, admitting him.

Still, she was ready for him. A long bath and a quick trip to the store had gotten her prepared. She was now in a tiny scarlet red nightie and even tinier gold panties. Ever since he had become Iron Man, she had found ways to put the colors red and yellow together. It was her little way of showing devotion to him.

The apartment was dark except for a single candle on her nightstand, letting him know where she was. She could hear his shoes being kicked off and his keys dropped on the hardwood as he made his way to her. Her eyes shut as his footsteps came closer and closer…

"Come here."

He was in the doorway and the lust in his eyes alone nearly sent her into climax.

She shook her head in denial and he let a growl before entering the room and grabbing her.

His kiss was animalistic and needy, roughly plundering, taking what he wanted.

Pepper moaned and gave as good as she got, tugging and yanking at his clothes.

Naked…she needed him naked…

"I'm a little angry with you, Miss Potts. Do you know why?" he asked in his crisp professional tone, moistening her further.

"I can't s-say I do, Mr. Stark.", she replied, going along with his game.

He shoved her to the bed and the next thing she knew, she was on all fours with his hot, naked form over her. His mouth was on her throat, just like they were mating lions and she shivered as slowly, deliberately, he shredded her nightgown. The panties he slid off and she whimpered as he brought them to his nose, inhaling her rich fragrance with obvious relish.

"Ooh...Miss Potts, they need to find a way to bottle this. They could call it Liquid Sex. Now, as for why I'm angry at you, well, we can go back to this morning when you insulted my virility in front of Rhodey. Now, normally, I'd let it go but after everything and I do mean _**everything**_…"

Pepper whimpered as his fingers penetrated her sex, strumming against her aching spot.

"…we did last night; I can't help but be gravely insulted. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

She squirmed as he delved deeper but managed a weak, "Yes, Mr. Stark."

He leaned back into her neck and bit down on her ear, causing her to shake harder against him, her pussy burning for more of him.

"And…"

"And…what?" she panted.

"Are you going to apologize?"

Pepper gave a defiant little laugh and snipped, "Why should I apologize for telling the truth?"

It wasn't the truth, far from it but she wanted to push him, to see how far he was willing to take this and how far she was willing to let him.

His fingers abruptly withdrew and she let out a frustrated snarl.

That snarl became a cry as the gunshot crack of his hand hitting her ass echoed through her apartment.

_**///////////////**_

Her cry had broken through his lustful haze and he tried to look at her to make sure she was all right.

"_**More**_.", she groaned.

_Nympho, exhibitionist, __**kinky**__ hellcat_, he added to her exes' assessment before doing as she asked…begged.

After 10 swats, he went back to fingering her, noting that she was leaking like a faucet.

"Apologize."

"No!"

He continued spanking her, lowering her upper half fully onto her mattress. Her red curls were soaked and her entire core was rose red, looking swollen and needy. His cock screamed to be in her but he needed to do this first. Not only was he teaching her a lesson, he was pleasuring her and that fact kept him going.

Moving down, he spanked her pussy, letting the calluses on his hands grind against her clit.

Pepper wailed and convulsed, coming hard onto his hand.

Having reached his breaking point, he used the moisture to add to his own pre come and mounted her, surging into her with bruising force. The fleshy smack of his hips meeting her ass echoed through the room and added to his pleasure, as did her screams of bliss.

He loved making her scream.

Spotting a full length mirror nearby, he yanked her up and sat down on the mattress so they'd face it.

Getting his breasts in his hands, he toyed with her nipples until she met his gaze in the mirror.

"Ride me, Pepper. Watch us." he urged as he slowly continued his rhythm.

As usual, she met him halfway.

_**////////////**_

Okay, she definitely had a voyeuristic streak.

For some reason, when she watched herself being penetrated and taken by him, she got hotter than a stove.

Perhaps, they could work with that…

When his shaft bumped against a tense spot near her cervix, she groaned and stopped thinking.

All she needed right now was instinct.

The candlelight had faded and now they only had the glare of the city lights to see by but she could still make out their straining, writhing bodies in her mirror, and that made her clench inside, squeezing and tickling his throbbing dick.

His fingers danced over her nub and she panted hard as her orgasm began to pick up speed.

"Say my name." he hissed in her ear.

"Tony…" she whimpered.

"Again."

"Tony…" she moaned.

"Louder."

"TONY!" she cried.

All of her neighbors would know that she was screwing a guy named Tony by the morning. Still crying his name, she moved faster and faster until…

"_**TONY!"**_

She was dying. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her vision swam and blurred as waves of merciless pleasure crashed over her until she went limp. As she went fluid, he gasped and then let out a long, agonized groan as he came deep inside of her, shaking.

After a minute, he eased her off of him and they crawled under her bedding, panting for air on their backs.

Mindful of her sore behind, Pepper scooted closer to him and reclaimed her spot on his shoulder and she draped her legs over him again, relaxing. His lips went to her forehead and they lay in comfortable silence.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded mutely.

"You know, if we're going to do that again and I'm really hoping we will because…_**damn**_…"

She giggled and kissed his arc.

"…we're going to need a safe word. I…I don't want to hurt you, Pepper. Well, not in a bad way, that is."

She thought about it and then suggested Nirvana.

"Like the band?" he asked incredulously.

"No, you iron fool. I mean, like the state of being. It's a state of bliss and freedom…which is what I feel when I'm with you." she clarified shyly, looking away from his gaze.

Gently, he turned her face back to him and she was delighted to see him smiling.

"I feel that way when I'm around you too, Honey Pot.", he confessed.

Instead of replying, she captured his lips in a deep, loving kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Good morning. Since I'm up at 6:45AM on a summer weekend (yeah, how stupid am I?), I'm going to do my update early. Usually I wait until the afternoon but hey, the early bird gets the worm.**

**Anyway, let's get back to the story. Christine is going to speak with some people from Pepper's past but don't worry. It's not anything substantial but it will get back to our heroes and let's just say that Christine has finally crossed the line and she'll be paying dearly for it.**

**This should be fun.**

**PS: I'm totally making up Pepper's hometown. The closet thing to reality I could get was Bowmont but I couldn't find anything on it. My apologies to any readers from Idaho and if I'm blatantly wrong, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Christine entered the diner and looked around disdainfully. It was a dump and smelled of grease, cigarettes, and maple syrup. Still, this would be the place for a breakthrough…if there was one to be made.

_No, don't think like that. There has to be something. There's always something. Just find it so you can get her away from Tony and take your rightful place by his side._

Steeling her resolve, she approached the counter. A tired looking waif of a waitress looked at her, a cigarette in her hand. Her nametag said Millie and it fit her well.

"What can I get you?" the black woman rasped.

"Hi, Millie. I'm…Ava Greer. Do you know where I could find Travis McAllister?"

She wasn't going to take any chances. If she used her real name, there would be a strong chance that one of these urchins would recognize her and stonewall her. To complete the disguise, she had on a black wig, jeans and hoodie, and sunglasses.

"What do you want from him?"

"Oh, I'm just going around getting reactions on Virginia Potts' promotion. It must be a great honor to have her come from here." Christine said with just the right amount of sincerity.

Now, a smile curved the woman's lips, showing discolored teeth.

"If anyone deserves it, it's Ginny. She's a hard worker, that girl. Hell of a cook, too. Trav's outside. Just look under that rust bucket truck near the fence."

After Christine left, Millie frowned and looked at her best friend and husband.

"Can you believe that Everheart hussy has the nerve to show up here?", she asked with disgust.

Country didn't mean stupid. She recognized the girl's voice from when she tried to pick on her Ginny at the press conference.

Harold Jones snorted and replied, "Yeah, and in a bad wig, too. It looks like a damned rat's nest."

Millie laughed and went to the phone to warn her and her man.

This woman obviously needed to learn that there was such a thing as limits.

_**//////////////**_

"Virginia Potts…now, she is one of my biggest regrets.", the young man drawled immediately.

Christine perked up and asked eagerly, "Why?"

She knew that the flight and drive would be worth it. Surely, he would have something to give. Ms. Potts' days were numbered…

"Because I let her go.", he said sadly.

Christine's triumph was abruptly cut short and she looked at the man in amazement.

"Pardon me?", she asked weakly.

McAllister dropped his wrench and looked off into the distance at the corn and potato fields, ignoring the woman's disappointed tone.

He wanted to get his story out, even if it was to a two faced shark.

"Gin wanted a solid relationship. Marriage, babies, the whole nine yards. She was even willing to stay at home to be with me, even though colleges were literally calling night and day for her. She's sharp as a tack, you know."

Swallowing a frustrated scream, Christine nodded, her left eye twitching a little.

"What happened?"

The Forrest Gump lookalike pressed his greasy hand to the windshield and stared at the print like it was a crystal ball.

"I fucked up. I got scared and picked up the first whore I could find. I regretted it immediately but she ran off and told everyone she was pregnant. When Gin confronted me, lord…she was heartbroken. Before I could even try to make things right, she was gone. And the bitch wasn't even pregnant. She was just a little liar. But still, it was my fault. I had a gem and I threw it away for a sack of manure. That Stark fella's a lucky bastard. He's got the best woman out there for a partner.", he explained with a bittersweet smile.

_No, he's got some freckle faced hick for a partner! __**I'm**__ the best one out here for him! Why can't anyone see that?!_

Clearing her throat, she thanked him and headed back to her rental truck defeated.

Tomorrow, she would go talk to Potts' parents.

Right now, she just needed a drink.

_**///////////////**_

Her blackberry rang and Tony handed it to her, still kissing her neck like there was no tomorrow on the way to the compound.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Ginny girl."_

She smiled broadly. She hadn't heard that soulful voice in years.

"Millie! How are you and Harry?"

"_Fair to middling. Look, honey bunch, call your mama and daddy because that Everheart fool is around here and she's trying to raise all sorts of hell. She's talking to Travis right now."_

Pepper snarled and Tony pulled away looking concerned.

"What's up?"

She covered the speaker with her hand and said, "That bitch Everheart's in my hometown looking for dirt from my ex. She's not going to find any but it's the principle of the thing."

Now, he looked spitting mad and snatched the phone from her before she could even blink.

"Millie, thanks for calling her and giving her the heads up. I'll handle it from here." Tony said with deadly calm.

"_No problem, sugar. You know, I'll just call her parents myself but what exactly are you going to do?"_

Pepper gulped as a truly evil smile curved his lips. The Big Bad Billionaire was definitely in the house tonight.

"I'm going to make her wish she had never met me."he simply replied before hanging up.

"Um, Tony? I don't like the evil look in your eyes. That look usually leads to lawsuits." she informed him warily.

His lips met her knuckles tenderly and he soothed, "Don't you worry, Honey Pot. I'll take care of everything." as he got his phone.

A quote from one of her favorite Bugs Bunny cartoons entered her mind as he started barking orders to his staff, demanding the company's resisdent attorney, the chief of _Vanity_, and even the IRS…

"_Of course you know, this means war!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: It's on like Cheech and Chong. Okay, Christine is definitely going to get what for this chapter but she will still be around. You know, because she's a hellraising ex? Hellraising exes are like roaches. They **_**never**_** go away. Believe me, I know. Also, Tony gets to meet the sources of Pepper, which should last for another chapter or two.**

**Afterwords, I'm going to send Tony to a mission and do the whole Pepper's at home worried out of her mind thing. I'm really good at writing reunion/make up sex. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As they drove through the Idaho countryside, Tony realized just how nervous he was.

It had been ages since he had to do the meet the parents bit and he didn't know what to expect. Given that the last dad he met pulled a shotgun on him for returning his prom date with her dress inside out, he had reason to worry. His reputation was less than stellar and the last thing he wanted was Pepper's parents despising him or assuming that he was just using her.

Pepper meant _**everything**_ to him. He'd _**never**_ hurt her like that…

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she hugged him gently. Tony sighed and relaxed against her, letting her breasts press into his back. She was the perfect cushion, warm and firm but still silky soft.

"They're going to love you, Tony." she said confidently.

"How do you know?" he asked as she kissed his neck.

When he tilted his head to give her better access, she giggled and trailed her tongue up to his ear.

"Because you make me happy, Tony. You really do and that's what they want for me. Plus, my dad is an engineering _**nut**_. He's been wanting to pick your brain since you came up with the reactor. I swear, he's got every manual known to man…and several known to monkeys."

He laughed and pulled her over the seat to get her on his lap, much to her delight. The SI lawyer and Vanity's president looked at them askance but Tony defiantly looked back. Just because the only action these old farts were getting were from their hands did not mean that he was going to hold back for them. If he wanted to play grab ass with his Honey Pot, then he would. Besides, he was paying them to come here, anyway.

They were going to ambush Christine _**To Catch a Predator **_style and lay down the law.

Tony had wanted her arrested but Pepper didn't want to go down that route.

"_She hasn't harmed anyone. Getting her blacklisted and fined will do. Maybe getting her daddy in the picture will help our cause."_

So, Phillip Everheart III was in the SUV as well, looking very distressed and ill.

Apparently, his little princess had a nasty tendency to piss the wrong people off. In fact, due to all the pay offs and cover ups he had to orchestrate in her wake, Daddy Everheart was in quite a financial pickle. He had nearly been in tears to know that Anthony Edward Stark, _**Iron Man**_, was out for vengeance. He had begged him not to put this through a media circus and Tony had yielded immediately, moved with genuine pity for the man.

Besides, since his (in)famous line at the press conference, he had become somewhat allergic to the spotlight.

"This is it.", Pepper called to the driver and he immediately turned up a long gravel driveway.

As soon as they came to a stop, a smiling woman ran out of the house and Pepper hurried out to meet her in a bone crushing hug. When they broke apart, Tony immediately saw the family resemblance. All he had to do was dye her hair red, give her a Blackberry and a Prada power suit and there was his lady. Tony climbed out of the SUV and started across the lawn to them.

The place was very nice, looking straight out of one of HAP calendars. The house itself was 2 levels with a basement and painted a deep purple with white trim. There was a large red barn to the left, along with pig pens and enclosures for cattle. Tony gulped as a particularly big bull glared at him with bloodshot brown eyes. It wasn't a hostile glare but one of …lust? Increasing his speed, he hoped that the future Angus burger would stay over there and mount the pretty cow instead of him.

Stretching towards the mountains were crops of corn, wheat, and potatoes. ¼ of the area was taken up by an impressive looking garden, obviously a source of fresh food. A small smile curved his lips as he pictured a young Pepper darting around the garden at her mom's heels, probably organizing with a pen and paper.

"Tony, come here! Momma, this is Tony Stark."

Every _**Little House on the Prairie**_ joke he could think of went through his head as he heard the country accent in her tone. It was cute.

Instead of accepting his hand, Mrs. Potts nearly broke him in two in a hug. Going with it, he returned the embrace, even picking her up. The woman let out a squeal and laughed, sounding just like her daughter.

"Ooh, you've found a strong one, Ginny…I'd like to welcome you to my home, Mr. Stark. I only wish I was meeting you in better circumstances." she greeted while looking at him with Pepper's eyes.

"Please, ma'am, it's Tony."

"Then I'm Maddy to you, honey. Come on, I'm just about done with dinner. I made your favorite, Gin."

"Lasagna?" she asked eagerly as they filed inside.

"Yep, with all the fixings. Go on and say hi to your daddy. He's in his…"

"Office. I know. What's he working on, now?"

"That man is trying to upgrade the washing machine. I don't know what he thinks is wrong with it but I've learned over the years to just go along with his harebrained ideas. They work out in the end and I don't even have to watch Leno get my laughs."

"Sounds familiar." Pepper replied with a significant look at him.

Tony merely stuck out his tongue at her and she kissed his cheek before heading down the hall.

"You boys sit on down, I'll bring you some lemonade!" Maddy called as she retreated.

Mr. Everheart sat down gratefully and took two hits from a silver inhaler. Harrison, the SI lawyer sat down next to Tony, looking curious and impressed by his surroundings. Willows, the _Vanity Fair_ president continued looking around the house like it was a cave or a dirty little hovel, a place that was beneath his stature.

It pissed Tony off royally.

"Look, after we get your loose cannon idiot of a reporter in control, you can go back to whatever sterile shell you crawled out of and shove some coke up your nose. While you're here, however, you can sit down and act like you have some sense…unless, you'd prefer a multi million dollar lawsuit.", Tony said icily.

To his dark amusement, the bastard sat right down and graciously accepted the lemonade from a cheerful Maddy.

When a small smirk curved Tony's lips after serving him, she looked at him questioningly.

He merely smiled innocently and sipped his lemonade.

_**//////////////**_

"Daddy?"

The pencil was immediately dropped onto the blueprints and Aidan Potts opened his arms. Pepper ran over and embraced him fiercely, enjoying his kisses on the top of her head.

"Oh, my sweet girl. How are you?" he asked in a light Irish brogue.

While she looked like her mom, Pepper acted like her dad. Reserved until he got to trust you and then he was a nut. They bonded over math and engineering and the farm. She could still remember driving the tractor with him and feeling like she couldn't be happier.

Tony had proved that wrong.

"I'm wonderful. A little annoyed at Everheart but not too much. After all, I got to come home and bring my boyfriend with me, thanks to her."

A manic gleam entered her Aidan's amber eyes and she answered his silent question.

"I'm sure Tony will be interested in your work and library. Although, I wouldn't ask him for help with your washing machine project. He'd probably make it fly and blow up terrorists."

"_**It's Super Maytag: Cleaning up the world one rinse cycle at a time**_!" her father announced in a dramatic narrator tone.

Pepper laughed and got a good look at her dad. He was still tall, about 6'4 and middle age spread hadn't affected him too much. In fact, the added weight made him look healthier. Like Madeline, his flame red hair had gone completely silver, making the freckles she ha inherited from him stand out even more against his pale skin. He had on jeans and a t-shirt but his feet were bare, making him seem youthful.

He smiled at her and asked, "Do I pass inspection, ma'am?"

The sound of truck pulling up made her look out the window. Heading up the driveway was Everheart. Even in the bad wig and shades, Pepper could recognize her from a mile away. Her jaw clenched and she looked back at her father.

"With flying colors. Come on, let's take down this wench so we can eat."

"You certainly are your mother's daughter. So fierce yet constantly hungry."

"And don't you forget it, buster brown."

_**/////////////**_

Christine looked around the place disdainfully but then schooled her features into a smile.

Both exes had been a bust. She had found Potts' college paramour but it was just another sob story about how he regretted letting her go. Seth Waters had been the man to take her virginity and heal her tattered heart only for him to throw it all away when it got serious…blah, blah, blah. Hopefully, the parents would have something good she could use.

_Maybe they'll be so distrusting of Tony, they'll forbid the relationship from continuing and Potts being the noble fool she is will respect her parents wishes, breaking Tony's heart and then I could come and fix it..._

Fantasies of how she'd "fix" him made her shiver with anticipation as she knocked on the farm house door. A virtual clone of Potts opened the door and she smiled at the woman non threateningly.

"Hi, I'm…Kylie Richardson. I'd like to speak with you and your husband on your daughter's relationship with Tony Stark. Do you have a minute?"

The smile on the woman's face was chilling but since it was serial killer country, she figured it to be the norm.

"Oh, honey. I have all the time in the world. Come on in. I'm in the middle of an interview with some other…reporters."

Christine entered and froze as soon as she saw the people in the living room. Her boss, her father, Tony, Potts... and a hungry looking attorney. When she turned to leave, the door slammed shut and a tall hick blocked the way.

"Now, you just got here, Ms. _**Everheart**_. It would be quite rude for you to leave so soon, especially since all these nice people came here to see you. Lemonade?" the woman asked with a manic smile on her face.

All Christine could do was gulp.

_**////////////**_

Pepper watched with deep satisfaction as Everheart left weeping with her father.

In 45 minutes, she had been stripped off her professional credibility, sacked from her job, and burdened with a hefty fine for Invasion of Privacy. Mr. Everheart didn't have to pay a penny but he had disowned her after the negotiations ended, citing his health and dignity for reasons.

He would get her back to California but after that, she was on her own.

Also, there would be an article detailing the whole debacle, humiliating her thoroughly, to Tony's delight, his thirst for revenge finally quenched.

Pepper wasn't one for revenge but she did believe in karma.

_You get with you give. Everheart gave people misery and now, it has been given back to her tenfold…good._

Continuing to eat her lasagna, she watched the sunset. Sunsets here were always so beautiful and pure. Plus, the stars…ooh, maybe she and Tony could go stargazing before they left. They had decided to stay for a couple of days so her parents could get to know him and he could experience her hometown.

"_I want to know what made you the Pepper I know and love. I want to see what you've seen."_

For someone who had a rep as a shameless horn dog, he sure was good at being romantic.

Her mother's laughter made her go inside just in time to see Tony and her dad standing soaking wet in the kitchen. Pepper joined her mom in laughing but took pity on them, giving them towels.

"What happened?" she asked as she dried Tony's hair.

"We were testing the new rinse cycle and…well, we got rinsed." Tony explained sheepishly.

"Well, at least Dummy isn't here to douse you with CO2." Pepper brought out between chortles.

JARVIS had shown her footage of the Suit's test runs and she had literally laughed until she passed out.

'There is that…although CO2 rarely causes chafing." he grumbled as he tried to pull his jeans off of his thighs with no success.

Maddy chuckled and said, "You boys go change. I'll make you some tea to warm you back up…and if there's water on my laundry room floor, I want it cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am.", they said in dry unison before sloshing away.

Maddy sighed and said, "Those boys are idiots."

Pepper nodded in agreement but smiled tenderly.

"Yeah, but they're _**our**_ idiots."

"I wouldn't have any other way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I'm sorry about the wait. FFN was being all bitchy and then I screwed up my updates on my **_**NCIS**_** WIP so I had to do more than a little fixing. Plus, there was another heat wave, making doing anything other than sleeping or watching TV a major pain. But, I'm here now and I'm raring to write.**

**Okay, Tony and Pepper are still in her hometown and I'm going to do a little more backstory before I write the second naked part which will be in the next chapter. I'm also about to do the setup for the mission but it's more of a buildup to the naked part, which will take place while they're in Idaho. Yeah, I know that they're in her parents' house but there are ways around that little problem. Read on and you'll see.**

**PS: "All Nightmare Long" is the property of Metallica and the ultimate head banging/exercising/driving/ANYTHING song.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Morning, Ginny."

Pepper smiled at her mom in reply and joined her in cracking fresh eggs for breakfast. While she bonded with her father over technical stuff, she bonded with her mom over a stove and music. Some of their best conversations had happened while shucking corn or frying bacon….that could be part of breakfast today, she decided. After all, the only sure fire way to wake Tony up (other than a mission or some early morning sex) was the smell of bacon.

Searching for the radio, she was surprised to see a classic iPod (not the nano) mounted in mounted in a battery operated speaker system.

"Your father got it for me for our anniversary. It's wonderful. iTunes charges an arm, a leg, and a middle finger but I can get all my music in one place…and it's purple." Maddy said as she turned on a playlist.

Hearing familiar opening notes, Pepper arched an amused brow.

"What? I _**like **_Metallica."

"So does Tony. Hand me the bacon out of the refrigerator, please."

_**/////////////////**_

He followed the smell of frying pork and the sound of _All Nightmare Long _ending to see Pepper and her mom hard at work. Pepper had on a pink tank top and a pair of scarlet and gold flannel pajama pants. She was turning bacon and he came up behind her, putting his arms around her.

"Morning, Honey Pot. I woke up and you were gone. I didn't like that." he greeted between kisses on her delicate neck.

"Sorry. I made you pork fat." she replied as she handed him a paper towel with 4 strips n it.

"You're forgiven." he replied as he sat down at the table.

Maddy set down an omelet in front pf him, along with a tall glass of orange juice and a stack of waffles.

"Eat, sugar. You need to keep your strength up.", she urged gently before heading to find Aidan.

Pepper joined him and he pulled her onto his lap so they could share the paper. Sure enough, on the cover was one of the many articles about Everheart's vendetta with them. The picture was of them in the restaurant but with Everheart watching them hatefully from the bar, mere minutes before she joined them in an effort to "make peace". The article writer was brutal, exposing her underhanded methods of information gathering (a James Kolowski was also outed as the one who did her dirty work) and her disownment from her oil magnate father. All in all, it rung her out to dry and Tony smiled in sadistic glee.

"So, has the Beast been satisfied?" Pepper asked as she cut the waffle stack by half.

"Never." he leered with a suggestive swivel of his hips.

"Not _that_ beast! I meant the one howling for vengeance and blood!" she scolded between laughs.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, I'm good for now."

She sobered and looked at him worriedly as a thought occurred to her after seeing reports of a suicide bombing near the Pakistan/India border.

"I've been keeping up with the news lately. It's not looking good. You…you might be called out soon."

"…_I'd have a girlfriend worried sick about me…"_

God, sometimes he really hated it when he was right. Being a superhero meant making sacrifices and scaring the hell out of the ones who truly cared for you. But, now he had a really good reason to do what he did as Iron Man. One less terrorist looking for world domination meant one less threat to Pepper.

Placing down the paper, he turned her around so he could embrace her fully.

"Whatever happens, I will come home to you, Virginia. I promise." he said solemnly.

Her head leaning onto his shoulder told him that she believed him.

_**/////////////**_

She could hear the whispers as they made their way through her alma mater.

Mainly, there were summer school students but they had run into a couple of her old professors. Her calculus teacher was still going strong, even though he constantly grumbled about "being too old for such nonsense" and she had gotten into a chat with her old friend, Nevaeh Wilson, who had been the salutatorian and had become the AP English instructor.

"_You are like a legend around here, especially when you got your promotion. I had my students do a summer report on who they'd want to be like and I swear, all the girls picked you. You've done good, Ginny girl. Now, tell me, does Mr. Stark have any brothers?"_

With a smile, she had given her Rhodey's card, much to Tony's approval.

"_Good thinking, Honey Pot. Platypus needs a girlfriend and she's just his type. Smart, funny, and built like a-"_

"_Tony!"_

Nevaeh was beautiful, she had to admit. Back in high school, she had always been slightly jealous of her curves, her mocha skin, and her thick mane of onyx corkscrew curls. She was also obsessed with aircraft and had served in the reserves during Desert Storm, upping her in potential for the liaison. They'd click if they ever got the chance to meet and Pepper hoped that they would. Platy-_**Rhodey**_ did deserve a bit of happiness in this messed up world.

After all, he had put up with Tony and all his antics for years.

"_Oh, __**man!**__ Is this you?!"_

Joining him at the display near the gymnasium, she flushed beet red. A large photo labeled "Tiger Pride" featured her senior class during a pep rally and she was smack dab in the middle of the floor action. She had on a skin tight orange tank top, black shorts, and her face was meticulously made up to look like a tigress, complete with fake whiskers and fangs. Her feet were bare but her nails painted in a tiger pattern. The only thing that gave it away as her was her much longer and curlier mane of red hair, barely contained by two silver drumsticks as she screamed her head off in the name of the Class of '82.

"Oh god, I told Snake to destroy that photo…oh, I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him!" she groaned with embarrassment.

"Nooo…you look great! So, you were all bursting with school spirit?" Tony chuckled.

"No. We were bursting with _**competitive**_ spirit. See, the class who went all out the most would get this display as an example of 'tiger pride'. We wanted to beat the freshmen and we did. We _owned_ them…and I guess that's my doing." she explained sheepishly.

Tony nodded with understanding and comforted, "Don't worry, I was like that too, only we were the Vikings. I had designed a whole costume for Spirit Week, complete with a helmet and an ax. I guess it was practice for the Suit, huh?"

"I guess so. Now, come on, I want to show you the band room before we leave."

"Those sticks aren't just for decoration?"

"Nope. I was the section leader for the drumline. We went to States every year and kicked ass and took names. Mom probably still has my stuff. I could show it to you."

"You in the helmet sounds fun…_**just**_ the helmet." he replied with a lustful grin.

"Pervert."

"You like it."

_**/////////////**_

"Now, where are we going again?"

"I _**told **_you. Stargazing. It's a perfect night for it. Come on."

Obediently, Tony followed her through the corn crops, hauling blankets and a picnic basket. Obviously, Pepper had planned this because when they had gotten back to the house, Aidan had given him their supplies and winked before heading back to work on the machine. The rinse cycle had been fixed, now all they had to do was fix the agitator so it would be more efficient. It could wait until tomorrow, he decided.

Besides, he had something much better than a washing machine to focus on now.

Pepper had a white peasant's top, a long brown skirt, and a black vest that drew his eyes straight to her breasts. Hell, she could be in a burlap sack and he'd still look at her breasts and her legs and every other beautiful place on her body. One of his greatest fears about settling down and becoming a one woman man was that he'd get bored being with just one girl and seeing only her body. Pepper had demolished that fear. Every time he touched her and they made love, it was exciting and just as satisfying as their first time. He would never get tired of seeing her.

"Here we are."

Breaking through the corn, he saw a circle in the crops, surrounded by candles. He set down the basket and kissed her gently, delighting in the soft moan she was let out.

"You're quite the romantic, aren't you, Ms. Potts?"

"Why, yes I am, Mr. Stark. After all, I've always thought about making love under the stars." she replied matter of factly as she spread out one of the blankets and sat down.

Leaning back on her elbows, she gave him a smoldering "Come hither" look and toyed with the small X lacing at her cleavage.

With feline grace, he lowered himself to the blanket and followed her as she lay back, capturing her lips in a kiss.

When he was done with her, she'd be seeing stars long after the sun came up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: The heat wave has finally ended and now my room is no longer the fiery furnace of death, energizing my muse. Also, the fact that I have less than three weeks left of summer vacation is definitely kicking it into high gear. I don't think I'll be finishing my current WIPs by the start of the fall TV season but I'll come pretty damn close and that's good enough for me. While we're on the subject of WIPs, I'm going to start whittling away at my new **_**Coming Soons**_**. Well, at least the one shots. Chapter fics…well, it's going to be a while before I can juggle those with the others. I'll work on it. Maybe I can modify my updating system to 2 a day instead of one…**

**Anyway, let's get into the naked part, shall we? After this, the mission plot line will take over for a while so do enjoy the…well, it's not smut. I mean, yeah, they're getting it on but it's a different sort of sex. My sensual muse decided to come out and play today. You guys should still enjoy it, though.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

They had only been lovers for a couple of weeks but the way he touched her and the way she knew him so well gave the impression that they had been doing this together for years. Perhaps they had in their dreams…anyway, Pepper was melting under his touch and she was very thankful that their little love nest was far from the house itself. She loved her parents very much but she really didn't feel comfortable sounding like a porn star within earshot…

_**Enough thinking! Focus on Tony!**_

Heeding her inner voice's advice, she stopped thinking and started pushing his sweater up, wanting it off. He broke the kiss and let her do as she wished, the dim light unable to hide the spark in his gaze. He always had it when he looked at her. She pressed a tender kiss to his arc, knowing that he was smiling. She always made sure not to make him feel unnatural with the glowing orb imbedded in his sternum. It was a part of him and it had made it possible for him to come home to her so she loved it.

A light rustle in the corn made her stiffen and he stopped showering her jugular with kisses long enough to look at her askance.

"Pepper?"

"Hmm?"

"Relax. The only people that can hear us this far away would be the cows…and the bull.", he finished with a shudder at the thought.

The farm animals had taken a liking to Tony immediately despite his city boyish tendencies and their prize bull was more than a little smitten with him, horrifying him and amusing her to no end.

Pepper giggled and teased, "Well, at least Rufus has good taste. You want to give him a _**ride**_?"

"I'm kinky, Honey Pot but not _**that**_ kinky. And speaking of sex…"

"We weren't."

"A minor technicality. Panties. Off. Now."

Rolling her eyes, she did as he asked (grunted) and shivered as the cool air hit her heated flesh. Even when they bickered and bantered, he could turn her on so thoroughly. He pulled the skirt off of her with one quick yank and Pepper cried out as his tongue found her throbbing nub. Tony loved giving oral sex even more than receiving it and Pepper found it best to indulge his needs. Again, who was she to deny him what he needed?

Besides, indulging him _**certainly**_ had its benefits.

Sitting up on her elbows again, she brought a firm hand his thick brown waves and held him to her needy flesh. Tony was enthusiastically devouring her, slurping and sucking up her steadily flowing juices like it was his only sustenance. She threw her head back and bucked as she began to unravel and he moaned into her dripping snatch as she tugged at his hair roughly. The vibrations sent her over the edge and she couldn't help but scream as her orgasm slammed into her like a sledgehammer.

His tongue went into double time as he drank greedily and her elbows gave out, sending her flat on her back with a thud. He immediately pulled away and looked at her with concerned eyes. It really didn't help but his lips were still shaking and they were glistening with her creams. She whimpered and he cupped her face tenderly as aftershocks went through her.

"Pepper? Baby, are you okay?"

She nodded mutely and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, tasting their combined fluids with relish.

_**//////////////**_

She was still kind of out of it but she willingly raised her arms as he got rid of her top.

He still couldn't get over just how hot and responsive she was in the bedroom (or the crop circle) and it damn near reduced him to tears. Was this what it felt like when you were with your soul mate? He knew he loved Pepper. He knew that as well as he knew that gasoline and a match made a hell of an explosion. But, he didn't really realize the depth of it until now. It was overwhelming but in a very, very good way. As he stripped them both naked, he pressed kisses all over her flat stomach, her neck, her face. She met him kiss for kiss and pulled the other blanket over them, cocooning them.

The light blue glow of the arc illuminated her features and she was looking at him with no walls up, so trusting, so loving…

Both of them moaned as they joined together and he heard a quiet sob against his ear as they started to move. She was holding him and touching him like she was afraid to let go and that sent another shot of love through him, releasing his silent tears and answering his earlier question. This was it. He had found the one who completed him, his **partner in every way.**

Eventually, the tenderness became tinged with need but they still tangled slowly together, just harder and deeper. Their lips met in short, sloppy kisses and she was beginning to quiver in her telltale way, prompting him to shift so he could hit both of her spots at once. Pepper's whimpers were like music to his ears but not enough. He wanted her climax. He wanted to feel her rippling around him. Lowering his head, his mouth descended upon her nipples, suckling in just the way he knew she liked. She choked on a moan and then let out a loud scream of release, digging her short nails into his back.

Tony followed her immediately after and she tenderly stroked his cheek as he came deep inside her in thick, hard spurts.

After a few moments (and a few dozen more kisses), they came out from their makeshift cocoon and maneuvered into their now familiar post coital embrace.

When her leg draped over his hip, he secured the blankets around them and reached into the basket.

Pepper delicately accepted the strawberry he offered her and he let her rest her head on his shoulder as he stared up at the canopy of stars above.

It was absolutely beautiful.

"Help me find the constellations?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded and they lay there stargazing until they surrendered to their well earned slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I've been neglecting my updates lately. It's not for lack of ideas but for lack of time. I began school in September and it's been one thing after another ever since. Spirit Week was fun, though…**

**The mission ended up being shorter than I thought (I'm more of a romance/humor writer than an action/adventure) so most of the chapter is taken up by Tony/Pepper goodness. Yet another naked part will be after this.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Pepper watched as he was slowly but surely encased in his suit and bravely held back her tears. She didn't want to show weakness and she didn't want to make him worry. He'd already have enough to worry about with all the terrorists and grenades and bullets…god, she wasn't supposed to cry! Crying wouldn't change the fear she felt for him and it would just give her a migraine afterwords. The life of a superhero's companion was not an easy one.

After all, she had to stay home while he went alone into a war zone.

Well, not completely alone. JARVIS would be with him and Rhodey was his backup. Since she trusted those two immensely, she wasn't that worried. If they could get him home safe, they would. But, there was still that little nagging voice in her head. The one that whispered that he would eventually leave her, that she shouldn't get too comfortable, that every time she held him, touched him could be the last. She still had nightmares about his abduction…

"Virginia, come here."

Pepper stepped out of the doorway and drew her robe around her tighter as she approached him. The garage was usually cool but at night, it was freezing. All she had on underneath were her bra and panties, having been awakened when he was called. 9 times out of 10, she was somewhere around the compound and slowly, her possessions joined her. Half of his closet was now hers and there was a guest room ready for her parents when they visited. Her apartment was now just a storage place to her now.

Home was with him.

Meeting his deep chocolate gaze, she reached into his helmet and tenderly stroked his cheek, memorizing the feel. His lips pressed against her shaking palm and two silent tears slid down her face against her will. With gloved fingertips, he caught them carefully, his own eyes beginning to water.

"Pepper…"

"Don't.", she cut off. "Just…please don't. I understand that you have to go, I really do. I...I just don't like it and if you say anything, I just might not be able to let you. You shutting up is for the greater good. It's noble."

A weak laugh escaped him and she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips before backing away so he could launch.

The gold face mask slid down and the eyes lit up.

"_I love you."_ he said in his synthesized voice.

And with a blast of rockets, he was gone. Hopefully, not forever.

_**////////////// **_

He heard a woman scream and turned to see her shoved down by three of the terrorists. Her husband was nearby, a gun to his head and he was sobbing, begging them to leave her alone. The woman had red hair, pale skin, and frightened blue eyes. She looked just…like…Pepper! With a snarl, Tony blasted the one holding her husband, causing the others to cease what they were doing.

Two of them ran off and the third pulled out a knife, ready to stab the woman to death.

A cannon blast prevented that and now a nearby building had a scumbag shaped hole in it.

_It's not Pepper. She's in Malibu, safe and sound. It's not Pepper…_

The man ran over and scooped his wife up, showering her face with kisses and she clinged to him like an octopus, shaking with relief.

"_Thank you! God, thank you! If you hadn't…they would've…thank you so much!"_

Tony smiled (even though it couldn't be seen by the couple) and replied, "It's fine. There are US soldiers about a half mile behind you. They'll get you out safe."

The man ran off and the woman's big blue eyes remained on him as they retreated.

_Thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving my husband. Thank you for caring…_

For years, he had sold weapons without worrying about the consequences, not until the consequences directly involved him. Then, the responsibility hit, the guilt, the need to make amends…

She didn't have to thank him.

It was his duty.

_**//////////////**_

"He's going to be okay, Gin."

Nevaeh's words were well meant but she wouldn't believe them until she saw him again, touched him. During his "Great Afghani Enlightenment", people had always said that to her. Also, there were variations. He's strong. He'll make it. It's Tony Stark, no terrorists will keep him down. He'll be fine…

It had made her want to scream. None of them got it. Tony was her everything. She had built the majority of her life in California around him. She had built her _**heart**_ around him. If he died…

"I just want to see him, Vea. I…until I see him or hear him fall flat on his ass downstairs, I'm going to worry." she replied quietly as she stared at the view from the living room.

Her friend chuckled and continued grading papers. After her visit, Nevaeh had been offered a position at Malibu Prep, one that everyone had urged her to take. She subletted Pepper's place and had moved in during the last weeks of summer.

And, of course, when a certain Air Force Colonel had brought her a "Welcome to the Fold" bottle of wine, they had immediately connected.

And by connected, Pepper meant that she had shown up the next day only to see them getting rather frisky with a can of whipped cream.

_What is it with our men and food? Maybe Freud would be able to figure it out…_

The approaching roar of rockets startled her out of her reverie and relieved tears sprang to her eyes as a battered yet still intact scarlet and gold suit came into view. He flew into the garage and Pepper bolted downstairs, paying no heed to anything but her need to see him.

When she reached the garage, he had already been liberated of his suit and he was heading for her. Running to him, she let him scoop her up in a fierce hug. He was dirty, sweaty, and smelled vaguely of petroleum but he was alive! So very alive and home. Pepper buried her face in his chest and let him carry her upstairs.

He would need a shower.

He would also need someone to wash his back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am on a roll. I've managed to update 3 out of 5 of my WIPs and I'm determined to get them all updated tonight. My school induced writer's block is gone at the moment so I'm milking this for all it's worth.**

**Besides, I left off at the good part. There's no real plot in this chapter or the next, just naked stuff, a whole lot of naked stuff. After all, Pepper has to give him a proper incentive and reward for staying in one piece. This one's a little short and gentle but the next one will be more like my usual writing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She slid open the shower stall door and stepped into the thick steam. His shower was mid size, 2 people could fit inside very comfortably, and the tiles were heated. Two walls were full of jets and there was a built in bench on the other wall. Tony was sitting there, still in his clothes, rivers of dirt, oil, and god knows what else flowing off of him.

Pepper, however, was completely naked, wanting to tend to him properly. If she couldn't stop him form going out there, then she could certainly help him cope with what he saw. She had seen the news. She knew what was going on. It saddened her from afar but he was up close and personal in it. She wanted him to know that she understood, that she was there for him. This was the perfect way.

His dark eyes watched her as she approached and she set down a small basket of body soaps and shampoos, now on a mission of her own.

"Stand up."

He did so immediately and she removed his sodden clothes piece by piece until he was bare to her. She saw no cuts but a couple of minor bruises, satisfying her. Picking up the sponge, she applied a generous amount of body wash and shampoo to it and got to work. He held submissively still as she scrubbed him down, restoring him to his usual appearance.

"Turn around."

She lathered and rinsed every inch of him, making sure that the smells of battle and death were gone from him. He was silent but not in a way that worried her. He seemed reflective and tired but nothing that a good meal and a nap wouldn't cure. The meal would come later, though. He needed to rest now.

As the last ribbon of soap went down the drain, she turned her attentions to herself. His strong arms wrapped around her and he pressed loving kisses to her jugular after she was through.

"I'm glad you're home." she said quietly.

"So am I.", he replied just as quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

Turning the shower off, she stepped out, knowing that he'd follow her. They dried themselves and withdrew to bed, burying themselves under the blankets. The lights immediately dimmed in night mode, for which she was grateful. Using the light form the arc, she found him and kissed him gently, lovingly.

Responding immediately, he moved fully on top of her, pressing kisses all over her face, her neck. She stopped him from moving lower, would be plenty of time for that later, she decided. She just wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel that he was alive.

Tony parted her legs and slid home, moaning her name quietly as he moved inside her. Pepper clinged to him and let him have his fill. It was slow but very intense, resulting in multiple orgasms for the both of them. Both of them screamed, sobbed, and eventually were sated, tangled in the bedding and each other. Slowly, they maneuvered into their now familiar post coital embrace and he yawned, everything catching up with him.

He succumbed to slumber after a couple of minutes and Pepper kissed his cheek gently.

'Welcome home, Tony." she whispered before drifting off herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Oh, how time passes. It's already December and very close to my Holiday Break. Yay. I'll be sleeping, writing, and only going out when absolutely necessary. Plus, I'm sick. I usually get sick from October to May but it was delayed due to a sprained ankle in November.**

**Band concert on Monday + too thin black dress + near sub zero temperatures = A very congested and tired CMW2. But, my muse has never been better and she's itching to write some smut with substance. I've got a loose map for this story and I'm sure you guys will like my ideas.**

**Meanwhile, let's get back to our reunited heroes.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He woke up slowly and let his eyes drift open, comforted by the dim lighting and the heat of her body next to him.

Turning on his side, he saw that she was deep asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily. The dark blue sheet was over her like an elegant gown but her hair hung in her eyes, shrouding half of her face. Tony brushed it away and even in slumber, she leaned into his touch, causing him to smile.

One common question he got from reporters/interviewers was "Why do you it? Why are you Iron Man?"

He did it for her.

Drawing her closer to him, he pressed light, gentle kisses to her neck, trying to wake her.

A kittenish mewl escaped her and a bleary sky blue eye looked at him. Awareness seeped in and she gave him a crooked smile.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Better. It was a hell of a thing out there, Pepper."

"Wanna talk about it?"

There was no nagging in her tone, just pure concern for his welfare. It was another difference between what he thought a monogamous relationship would be like. He had always thought he would be whined, nagged, and guilted into talking about his feelings. With Pepper, she let him brood and only pushed when it got to the self destructive.

If he said no, she'd let it drop. But, he didn't want to say no. The image of the Pepper lookalike was still in his head, along with images of what could've happened if he hadn't been there…

"I saved a woman from being raped in front of her husband. I swear to God…if I hadn't known you were half a world away…she looked just like you, Virginia. She looked just like you and it scared the shit out of me.", he confessed before turning onto his back.

She frowned and climbed on top of him, straddling him neatly.

"I'm right here, Tony and I'm safe. I know you won't let anything happen to me and for the times you're not around…well, I don't have a gun permit for nothing."

Every day, he learned something new about her.

"You have a gun permit?"

"Yep. I originally got it for hunting with the boys back home. Venison's good eating, especially in stew. What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry! I just got the image of Cinderella shooting Bambi…"

She swatted him and said, "I _never_ shot Bambi! Bambi's dad, maybe but never…shut up!"

Still chuckling, he reversed their positions and kissed the pout from her lips. She responded with her usual hunger and he hitched one of her legs over his hip, granting him assess. He sank into her slowly, gritting his teeth against her tightness. He wondered how she stayed so tight. Maybe she did yoga…

She shuddered underneath him and moaned into his neck, trailing her tongue around the base.

Tony meticulously fucked her, making sure to brush against every little spot she had, maximizing her pleasure. Making her come was better than getting off. He liked being able to provoke such a reaction from her. Sweet reserved little Pepper Potts screaming bloody murder as she came was music to his ears.

Her nails trailed down his back and she panted and moaned softly, squirming in an effort to get even closer. He held her hips still and pounded into her, sending silky soft ripples through her and electricity down his spine.

With a high pitched scream, Pepper shattered underneath him and he swiftly reversed their positions, letting her whimper and moan on top of him.

After she calmed, he resumed his movements inside her, thoroughly enjoying the sway of her breasts as she braced herself, holding on for dear life. Her nails dug into his biceps as she rode him fiercely, making his vision blur and swim as pleasure built in him.

"Pepper…oh, god…" he moaned.

"Come for me, Tony."

His body arched and he groaned as his seed surged out of him, sending icy/hot shivers down and up his spine.

She collapsed on top of him purring and he stroked her back, trying to get his breath.

The rumble of his stomach broke through the moment and she chuckled.

"Stay here. I'll get us some dinner."

His eyes followed her every move as she picked up her robe and he relaxed against the pillows with a serene smile.

He was home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey. I know I've been neglecting this story ( and all my other ones) and I feel awful about it. Family emergencies, food poisoning, and a severe backlog at school does not a productive updater make. But, I want to get this chapter out. It's an intro to the main plot of the story and a crucial turning point for our heroes.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He heard her throwing up in the bathroom and immediately climbed out of bed. Entering the space, he saw her kneeling at the toilet, violently ill. Coming to her, he pulled her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her trembling back. Pepper whimpered and flushed the vomit to the sewer, curling up against him.

She looked absolutely miserable, her skin chalky and her eyes teary. A stomach bug had gone through SI and it had been hellish. Pepper had been hit particularly hard, causing a theory to take root in his mind. She had been tired lately and she had gained a little weight. Since the weight was in all the right places and she seemed to be pleased with it, Tony kept silent about it.

Also, she was a little more sensitive. She had nearly broken down in tears while dealing with the accountants and she had slugged a wall in frustration after a board meeting, causing a red flag to go up. Pepper was the grin and bear it type, not the go medieval on your asses type.

Still, him being a scientist (he was one, despite popular belief), he had reached a conclusion, an exciting yet terrifying conclusion…

"Pepper?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure it's just the stomach flu? It's been 2 weeks since the outbreak and you're not getting any better. Could something _else_ be wrong with you?" he asked gently.

She got the hint immediately.

"You think I could be pregnant?"

_I like me a woman with a brain…._

"It's a distinct possibility, what with all the hot sex we have and all.", he quipped with a wolfish grin.

She snorted and sat up shakily, her head bowed in thought.

"My period's late. It always is but it's way later than it usually is. What if I _**am**_ pregnant, Tony? I mean, we didn't exactly plan this…"

Intercepting a freak out, he hugged her, uncaring that she reeked of vomit and ginger ale.

"Pepper, I couldn't think of a better woman to carry my baby. If you're pregnant then it's damn fine with me.", he assured her.

He meant it. Pepper was a hell of a woman and would make a fine mom. Besides, if he were honest with himself, he had wanted the woman to have his babies from Day 1. He even had a vague recollection of saying that to Platypus after she went toe to toe with Obadiah over something petty. She had been fierce and right and all anyone could do was back up and let her do what she wanted the way she wanted.

"_That's my baby mama, you know? Yeah, __**Pepper**__, Platypus, who __**else?!**__ It's just a matter of time."_

Funny how he still remembered that years later, especially since he had been completely toasted when he said it.

_In Vino Veritas, indeed!_

"Well, I'm glad you said that. Come on, let me up. I have to go get a pregnancy test."

He released her but followed her back to the bedroom, watching her pick out her clothes. It amused him that she always insisted on looking her best, even when she was hurling and pregnant and stuff.

"Can I come with you?"

"They're in the aisle with the tampons. You hate that aisle." she reminded him with a shit eating smirk of her own.

"Because you always send me down it! And this…this is _different_, Virginia." he insisted while resting a hand on her flat for now tummy.

He didn't need no stinkin' test to tell him what he already knew.

_**//////////////**_

She looked at the stick and slowly, a broad smile curved her lips.

Walking to the full length mirror, she hiked up her t-shirt to expose her abdomen.

Her right hand went to the barely noticeable pouch and rubbed gently.

"Momma loves you, honey." she whispered.

Deep inside her, their baby still grew, warm and safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi. I am getting precariously close to my scheduled hiatus (see HEADS UP, YOU GUYS on my profile) so in a fit of illness induced fervor, I will be an updating fool for this weekend and during my Spring Break. I am going to target my NCIS WIP for finishing and just do as much as I can until RL's latest kick in my balls (figurative balls, not literal balls) goes into full effect.**

**Let's see what I can really do.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

When she saw the headline, she didn't want to believe it.

She did not want to believe that Pepper Potts was pregnant or "preggers" as a clever Twitter Fan put it. She did not want to believe that Tony was ecstatic and supportive and could barely keep his hands off of her in the CVS. She did not want to believe that the position to carry the Stark Industries heir, a position she had been aching for her entire adult life, had been filled.

But, she had to.

Christine Everheart looked at each of the photos and articles she had put on her office wall and every one of them from _**The Wall Street Journal**_ to _**TV Guide**_ said the same thing in different key signatures. Potts was pregnant She was just 2 months along and was seeing Dr. Paula Giovanni, the top OB/GYN on all coasts.

More photos showed Tony in action. He was in Wal-Mart, cleaning out the shelves of electrical outlet covers and baby stuff in gender neutral purple. He was carrying a laughing Potts out of the car at the doctor's, determined that no unnecessary strain (such as walking) would harm Potts or the "Starklet" The one that hurt the most, the one that provoked the most rage was the one of him in the park, absorbed in _**What To Expect When You're Expecting **_and _**1001 Names Guaranteed to Not Get Your Kid's Ass Kicked**_, Potts resting against his chest. They looked every bit of the perfect couple…

With an angry sob, Christine sat down on the floor, going back to her reading. Even though James was gone and she was a international punch line, she still had a friend or two in high places. Friends who were determined to get Tony AKA Iron Man over a barrel. Their reasons were political, as always. The Powers That Be in DC wanted the schematics of his suit in order to equip the army.

Tony was firmly refusing (something that made Christine want him even more, if it was possible) and they were getting antsy. When she had called her friends, the files on both Tony and Potts were in her hands by the end of the day.

There was nothing in them, though. Nothing that couldn't be explained rationally or could discredit them. Patents were lined up, taxes were paid on time, no signs of embezzling, no unclaimed children. Absolutely….positively…Nothing! She would have to change her tactics yet again.

It wasn't fair! Everything around her was crumbling! She had been completely disowned, she was working at a Krispy Kreme and she had to sell everything of value except for her computer. The only reason she was still in Malibu was because of her second job. She was an escort, a high class whore. The apartment she had now was owned by one of her regular clients. She didn't have to pay rent with money but with her body.

The degradation was worth it. She was still close to Tony. She could lurk in the shadows of his life, biding her time until the moment came.

She would get her man in the end by any means necessary.

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the picture of Potts sipping a smoothie, her hand on her swelling abdomen. She was fixated on the hand and the growing baby underneath it.

A dark smile curved her lips as a brilliant idea entered her mind…

_**//////////////**_

"Son of a fucking bitch!"

Tony jumped as the sound of metal on wood echoed out into the hallway and he cautiously followed the trail of boxes to the nursery doorway. Rhodey and Nevaeh were cowering against the wall as Pepper took another swing at the stubborn crib like an avenging Celtic Goddess. Biting back his amusement, he hurried in and took away her makeshift bat, holding it behind his back as she struggled for it.

"Give it back, Tony!", she snapped.

"Absolutely not. Now, my love…please tell me why you've embraced your inner Xena."

Her face crumpled and he dropped the swing leg in favor of hugging her tightly. The hormones had really done a number on his Honey Pot. One minute, she could be laughing and the other bawling. Only him hugging her could really calm her down so he always tried to be nearby.

"I can't get the damned crib to stay together! I've been trying for _**hours**_!" she whimpered.

"What about the instructions?"

"They're in Urdu, Sugar." Vea supplied as she broke away from Platypus to continue loading the drawers with clothes.

"She's been following the pictures." Platypus added as he resumed painting.

"And you two let her struggle with it?" Tony asked with deadly calm.

The last thing Pepper needed was to be stressed and he knew from experience that not knowing how to make something work was extremely stressful.

"I told them that if they tried to help or find you, I'd bite them." Pepper admitted with a sheepish half smile as she wiped away her tears.

Pepper had a bite more painful than frostbite. As goofy as the threat sounded, it still sent a shiver of dread down his spine. Although, her bite in the bedroom was much more pleasant, a little spice with the sweet. Speaking of sweet…

"Damn you smell pretty. What _**is**_ that?" he asked as he nuzzled her pink tank clad shoulder.

She giggled a little and replied, "It's my new body wash. Cocoa butter is supposed to help with the stretch marks and strawberries just because. You like?"

"I _**love**_." he purred as he drew her closer against him.

She was soft and pliant and glowy. He could barely keep his hands off of her, especially when she hijacked his pajama pants. They were baggy put clinged desperately to her hips, showing her plump little ass. When his hands slid down to cup her, she shuddered and looked at him with navy blue eyes, her fuck me eyes.

He was happy to oblige.

_**//////////////**_

"Those two are a trip of the best kind." Nevaeh declared as the sound of the master bedroom door slamming came back to them.

Rhodey made an agreeing noise and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He owed Pepper big for hooking him up with this woman. She was graceful and badass and everything he ever wanted in a partner. Plus, her somewhat whimsical outlook on life was a healing balm against all the bureaucratic nonsense and bullshit he had to deal with at his job, especially now.

Although keeping the Iron Man stuff out of the hands of TPTB was a great idea, it was a raw pain in the ass to ward them off. Who knew that being a superhero's best friend and wing man could be so damned difficult?

"Don't let the fuckers get you down, James. Eventually, they'll leave y'all alone and if they don't, I'll shove dry erase markers up their asses until they cough ink."

"Nevaeh!" he laughed as the horrifyingly funny image entered his mind.

"Those fools in DC need to back the hell off! Besides, loosening up is good for the soul."

She turned and smiled up at him as she slid her hands under his shirt, stroking his sides.

"You, of all people, should understand that." she cooed.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" he stammered as she captured his ear lobe and went to town.

"Baby, when I met you, you were more wound up than a jack in the box. Now, I can't really blame you. Anthony and Ginny are a hell of a handful but it wasn't good for you. You reminded me of Atlas."

"The whole world on my shoulders." he murmured as he backed her towards the door, shedding her clothes along the way.

Tony and Pepper had the right idea but he was not going to make love to her in the nursery. That was just wrong. Tony would find it hilarious but Rhodey wanted to show a little decorum.

"…Exactly a-and I just wanted to make it…oh, god…better…t-to soothe you….to love… oh, James, _**please**_…"

Smiling against her skin, he continued suckling upon her nipple, kicking the door to the nearest guest room shut behind them.

_**//////////////**_

Both of them turned their heads at the slam and exchanged knowing grins.

"Did I ever tell you that you hooking our besties up was a brilliant idea?" Tony panted.

"Yeah but I wanna hear it again." she cheekily replied as she resumed riding him.

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter, meeting her halfway.

"Best…idea…ever… _**god!**_"

She whimpered as he reversed their positions and met him in a sweet kiss, twining her tongue with his in a sensual duel. Her short nails dug into his back and she let him thrust into her feverishly, seeking and finding her release as he went faster and faster…

"_**Pepper…**_"

He erupted inside her and she moaned as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, marking her as his. She bit him right back, suckling on the skin of his shoulder as he sprawled out on his back. With a quiet sigh, she relaxed fully on top of him, resting her cheek just below the Arc. Turning her head, she pressed a light kiss to the glowing light and let her eyes drift shut. Peace descended between them. It was nice....

"You know, I was thinking of challenging Mr. and Mrs. Platypus to a Moan-Off. What do you think?"

…but short lived. Such as life was with him.

"Let me nap for a while and I'll consider it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: This story is by no means dead and I thank you all for your patience and concern. I still haven't seen IM2 but I'm not waiting anymore. I've been a posting fiend lately and I want to put this into the summer roster so I don't forget about it for like 3 years. I hate it when authors on here do that, especially if the story is good.**

**The drama will return soon but for now, I'm going to do some fluff and smut because it's what I'm best at.**

**Disclaimer; "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She sat at the kitchen counter, neatly folding onesies and pajamas into squares. Dummy was rolling around, taking completed stacks and bringing them to Tony in the nursery. Eventually, all of the furniture had gotten assembled and now they were just getting everything else ready. There were only 5 more months and time flew fast when one was anticipating something.

Or a little girl. It was a girl. She and Tony had made a beautiful little girl! They were going to call her Madeline Maria, after both of their mothers, and she would have the Stark name.

The platinum and emerald band on her left hand signaled his desire for her to have the Stark name as well.

His proposal had been astonishingly simple. He had just pulled her to the side and asked her, no over the top dinners and skywriting. His hand had been shaking and his voice even cracked as he asked but she didn't laugh at him. She was too busy accepting because she loved him…and the ring was _**really**_ pretty.

Idly, she twisted it, smiling at the beams of light that hit the wall and she rested a hand on her ever growing baby bump. She had "popped" a couple of weeks ago and now anyone could see that she was pregnant. She didn't really mind the attention and she even let some of the nicer reporters tail her while she was shopping for the baby or walking through the park.

It really wasn't a big deal to her. Press coverage had been a fact of life ever since she had first met Tony Stark.

A warm hand rested on top of hers and she smiled as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"How you feeling, Mama?"

"Happy. I'm a little sleepy, though. Did you finish upgrading your suit?"

"Mm-hm. I'm working on a new design, now."

"Mark IV?"

"Yeah. It's kind of like a briefcase gun thing, only I can unfold it and put it on in a fix."

"Iron Man in a can.", she surmised.

"Basically." he chuckled. "Come on, sleepy. Nap time."

"Join me?"

"Always."

_**/**_

When Nap Time became something else, he'd never know but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

As her pregnancy progressed, Pepper's already impressive sexual appetite had increased and Tony sometimes found himself on the receiving end of fevered attention. He was still reeling from the supply closet a couple of days ago. She had literally snatched him out of the halls and then proceeded to suck him blind and dumb.

She said that it was a craving. A special craving that only he could satisfy. Only Pepper could say stuff like to him and he would literally sink to his knees, which he did. Her screams of delight had barely been muffled by her hand and when they had exited, there had been teeth marks on her palm.

Now there were teeth marks on his shoulder…again. And there was a triumphant hickey on the left side of her neck…again.

"Tony, more…harder…_**please**_…"

Resting a hand on her hip, he gave into what they both wanted. Every deep and hard thrust caused her tight pussy to contract around him and for his vision to swim. She was squirming and bucking underneath him, her eyes a wide, fevered cobalt and her face was flushed with desire. He pressed kisses to her freckles and she drew him into a deep kiss with tongue and teeth.

He toyed with her throbbing clit and was rewarded with her climax. She gushed and rippled around him, setting him off with a low growl. She thrust up into his movements, taking everything he had to give.

A tiny sigh escaped him as she made her "satisfied for now" noise and curled up against him like a happy kitty.

His happy kitty.

"So, I was thinking…" she started.

"About?"

"Getting hitched in Vegas."

Tony looked at her and asked, "Seriously? You want to get married by Elvis?"

"No, not Elvis. Just a justice of the peace down there."

"You don't want a wedding? White dress and all that good stuff?" he asked for clarification.

See, this was another reason why they worked so well. Pepper was a straight forward, balls out kind of woman. He had figured she would suggest something like this…

"I don't care about that. I want to be your wife and I want to do it without having to beat the press off with a stick…or giving myself a stomach ulcer from planning it."

"I'd help."

"I know. Hence the ulcer."

He swatted her on the ass for that.

"Don't start that unless you mean it, buster. So, what do you say?"

She didn't need the Bambi eyes. He was already planning the flight.

"I say…we're going to Vegas, baby."

Pepper squealed and kissed him.

She was so cute when she was all excited.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hello, there. I love writing snippet weddings, especially lively, unorthodox ones. This chapter is a chapter of love and the next one will be a chapter of lovemaking before I start the last section of story and drama. Christine's coming back with a vengeance but no worries, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Rhodey sat in the hotel room, watching as his best friend calmly tied his tie.

If anyone had told him even 6 months ago, that he'd live to see Tony Stark get married, he'd have them committed. Yet, Pepper Potts was the X-factor. She could get this man to do anything she wanted, including marry her. Although, it had been Tony's idea…

"You good?"

"I'm great. Don't worry, Platypus. I'm not running." he replied as he put his sunglasses in his hair.

"I know. That's what worries me. You sure you know what you're getting into, man?"

"I just know that Pepper's going to be my wife and that's what matters. And thanks to my dad, I know how _**not**_ to be a good husband and father. I'll just take what he did and do the opposite." Tony replied sagely as he sat down, waiting for Nevaeh's call. They were going to meet in the hotel lobby and head to the courthouse.

Since Tony was Tony, people already knew what was going on but security was tight and the reporters limited to only certain areas. They could take pictures in the lobby and outside the courthouse but no one was allowed in for the ceremony. Still, there was nonstop coverage of things on various style and gossip networks. There were people laying odds on how long they'd last and if Pepper's baby was really Tony's at all and all other sorts of bullshit.

When asked, Tony only had one comment: the one fingered salute.

There was a knock at the door and Rhodey checked the peephole to see Pepper. Frowning slightly, he opened the door. She looked lovely. She had on a floor length white sundress and her hair was loosely curled. Her heels were replaced with flats and she had a small bouquet of roses and gardenias.

"Can I come in? My mom's going to have a cow about the whole not seeing the bride thing but…"

Tony came and scooped her up in a hug, pressing kisses to her neck. Rhodey chuckled and headed out, letting them have their moment. Maybe he could start his own moment with Vea…

_**/**_

"Tony…Tony, **_stop_**…"

"**_Why?_**" he rumbled into her neck.

That was a good question. Why _**should**_ he stop? He felt so nice and his kisses…courthouse! Wedding! Holy Matrimony…right! Get married and _**then**_ have sex, not the other way around. The other way around would be scandalous and slutty…and perfect…oh, god…focus!

"Because we have to go get married now." she wheezed while firmly extricating herself from his embrace.

He pouted and grabbed her again, this time nuzzling her cleavage in the way she loved. Reflexively, she held him to her and Tony moaned as her nails raked against his scalp.

"Baby, we're practically married already…_**want you**_…" he groaned needily.

"It'll only take a couple of minutes and then you can have me for the rest of the weekend. No work, no press, and no clothes." Pepper promised while pulling his face away.

"No clothes _**at all**_?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

She nodded with a dirty smile and he sighed with resignation before handing her flowers.

"As soon as you say I Do, we're out. I'm slinging you over my shoulder like a caveman."

_**/**_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may…"

He grabbed her and devoured her, causing the witnesses to crack up laughing and the judge to shake his head fondly.

"You may _**continue**_ kissing the bride. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Edward Stark."

Tony broke the kiss with a brilliant grin and Pepper was holding onto him tightly as she picked her up on the courthouse stairs, tears of joy pouring from her eyes. He wiped them away gently, tracing the contour of her cheek. He'd get to do that for the next 50 years because she was his wife. He'd get to wake up next to her, bicker with her, and make love with her because she was his wife. He'd get to kiss her and hug her and love her and their daughter because she was his wife.

He was the happiest bastard in the Northern Hemisphere right now because Pepper Potts **_was his wife!_**

"Wow…I have a wife, now." he marveled with a stupid grin.

She laughed and replied, "Yeah, you do. I have a husband now. I'd like to celebrate that if you don't mind, Mr. Stark…"

"Oh, I don't mind that at all, Mrs. Stark. The only thing I have problem with right now is that you still have clothes on." he replied as he placed her and then himself in the limo, cameras and reporters going nuts.

"Wait.", she said before sticking her head out of the window.

She waved at the photographers and threw her bouquet into the cheering crowd, grinning brilliantly.

She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen…because she was Pepper.

_**His**_ Pepper.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. Bruce (my writing computer) is dead and I've had a lot on my plate lately. Marching Band, NHS, my crazy ass family…well, I'm not going to let this story lay forgotten any longer. When I left off, our heroes had finally gotten married, making their relationship all legal-like. So, here's the honeymoon and the final drama with Christine will begin next update. Oh, and the majority of this is inspired by RDJ's beautiful lovemaking scene in FUR. Just the look in his eyes…*melts***

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Tony stood in front of her, already naked and slowly unbuttoned the dress she had on.

His fingers traced over the revealed skin of her back and worked at her bra. She couldn't look away from his eyes, though. They were achingly tender, vulnerable and lustful all at once. The dress slid down to her bump and he slid it to her ankles gently, fondly caressing her as he moved.

Pepper was not idle. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace and he hugged her back, the cool metal of his ring a contrast to the hot kisses he pressed to her shoulders. Slowly, she pulled away from him and he watched her with confusion as she walked away. He didn't need to worry. She was just getting into bed. This was their first time as husband and wife. Being in a bed was only right and…well, they would certainly visit all parts of the suite.

Tony followed her, his arc lighting the way, and he rested on his side, looking at her like she was an angel, a deity that came down to be with him. The fingers of their left hand twined together as he spooned her against him, their hands splayed on her bump.

"I love you." she rasped.

Tony's response was to slide inside her gently, causing contented moans to escape them.

He nuzzled her hard and moved in a slow rocking rhythm, one easily matched by her. The cool white sheets tangled around them and his fingers shook, holding onto her until the knuckles were chalk colored.

"I love you so much, Anthony Edward Stark."

"And I love you, Virginia Katelyn Stark."

They moved together for a long while, moaning and kissing, their hips taking on a mind of their own. Harder, faster, deeper…both of them shuddered with pleasure and she arched back against him, seeking more skin, more friction, more of him…

Pepper came with low whimpers, her walls contracting fiercely and she ground against him, setting him off with a quiet hiss. They moved together as he filled her and slowly, they moved apart. While she turned onto her back, Tony remained on his side, the tenderness still in his eyes, the love still in his hands and lips.

"I love you. Thank you for marrying me."

She smiled up at him and replied, "You don't have to thank me."

He chuckled and replied, "Yes, I do.", before joining their lips once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: My computer is back in action and I'm finally on Spring Break. Time to finish some stories. This story is very close to wrapping up and I'm going to attempt to finish it this weekend. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She woke up in a small beach bungalow and noticed two things: Her hands were bound by duct tape and her back was starting to hurt in a distinctly non Braxton-Hicks way. Damn. It just figures. She only got two months of wedded bliss before some crazy decided to kidnap "Iron Wife" and now their little M&M was getting restless…

Pepper kept her breathing deep and quiet, wincing as a trickle of blood slipped down her cheek. Her temple was bleeding but not in an immediately life threatening way. The last thing she remembered was leaving Nevaeh's apartment after a girl's day out and promising to call her as soon as she got home. Judging by the angle of the sun, Pepper knew that it was long past "she got stuck in traffic" and now things were venturing into the "Oh my fucking God, Pepper's **_missing_**!" stage.

She would be found and whoever decided to nab her would get punished to the fullest extent of the law. Tony was a possessive man and a protective one. The double whammy of his wife and his unborn child being kidnapped would send him into the Big Bad Billionaire Rage of the Century. All she had to do was keep calm and wait.

Whoever took her would make their presence and demands known soon.

_**/**_

_Pepper…Maddy…Pepper and Maddy are **gone**…_

"Anthony, I'm so sorry! I should've driven her home but then she got on the whole 'I'm pregnant, not an invalid' thing and…"

Tony hugged a sobbing Nevaeh tightly and kissed her comfortingly on the brow before turning her over to Rhodey.

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Platypus. The blame lies with the fuckers who took her and we'll find them. Don't blame yourself."

"But what if Ginny and the little bundle are hurt?" she questioned with childlike horror.

It was a legitimate question and it made his heart ache under his arc. As did the surveillance tape. The grainy black and white footage showed Pepper halfway across the parking lot before two thugs ran out of nowhere and knocked her over the head with what looked like a brick. It wasn't enough force to kill her (his mathematical mind assured him of that) but she would be knocked out for a good while.

The men seemed to be hired hands and they had been gentle when they carried her out of frame (not that Tony granted them any leeway for it since they were kidnapping his Honey Pot) and most importantly, they had been stupid. Even with the bad quality, the license plate of their getaway car could be read easily and was now being traced by both the cops and JARVIS. The weapon was covered in prints and Tony was willing to bet that at least one of them were in the system.

"Pepper's tough. She'll get away from them." Platypus tried to soothe as Nevaeh gnawed at her lower lip.

"But, she's gonna pop any day now! What if she has Maddy while she's locked up? And just how the living fuck are we gonna find her in this big ass city? It's not like she's lo-jacked!"

Tony's eyes widened and a maniacal grin lit up his face. Thank God for his paranoia…

"You crazy son of a bitch. You lo-jacked her?" Rhodey asked incredulously.

"No. I put a homing device in her necklace. It didn't get knocked off in the attack. Stay here." Tony urged as he headed quickly for the door.

"Where the hell…"

"I'm gonna go find her. Let the Cops know what's going on. And Rhodey…"

"Keep the skies clear. Go get your girls."

_**/**_

Her cell was actually a home office and had nothing but a high powered computer on a card table. A manila folder was on a folding chair and her eyes narrowed. That looked like an official government document. Scooting on her bottom to the chair, Pepper noted the US seal on the cover and nodded. So, her warden had connections with the government. Okay.

Gripping the edge of the folder with her teeth, she put it on the floor and a picture of Tony fell out, along with documents on his finances, his family, their professional and personal relationship…

She hissed as another contraction (she had accepted that she was in the very early stages of labor) went through her but used her bare feet to spread the information out a little so she could read it better. A block letter caught her eye and they both widened as she read the greeting.

_**Dear Ms. Everheart**__… _**Everheart!**_ That bitch is behind all of this! This place is hers and she's probably lurking around here someplace…_

Oh hell, no. If that woman wanted to start something, then Pepper definitely wasn't going to keep her hands bound. Even though she certainly wasn't planning on getting into a cat fight, she still wanted her hands loose. After all, she may very well end up being her own midwife…


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: For the love of all that is Ice Cream and Chocolate, I shall continue and finish this! I'm glad people are still interested in this story(especially since it's been a coma for like ever) and if I do this the way it's planned in my head, I should be done in less than 4 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Duct tape?**_ I told you to use handcuffs!" Christine snarled into her phone.

"_Look, lady. James just said that we had to get her there and restrained. She's knocked up real good, like about to pop any fuckin' second, and I ain't havin' a dead baby on my conscience. It's bad enough that we knocked her out…"_

"She can get loose from duct tape!"

"_That's __**your**__ problem, not ours, lady. And that check better not bounce if you know what's…"_

Everheart screamed and chucked the damn thing into the ocean, trembling with rage. Shit! Why couldn't her plans ever work without something going left? Taking Potts had been a backup plan since Day 1. Christine wasn't stupid. She knew if Tony and her had any hope of being together, then Potts…_**Potts-Stark **_would have to disappear.

She had originally planned to bribe an SI board member into sending her to some remote place but since Tony decided to marry the hick _**and **_knock her up, that would no longer be an option. As long as Pepper and that little brat she was carrying were still alive, she'd always have her claws into Tony.

After all, the little sunspot would be the heiress to all of the Stark Empire, all the power and money at her little fingertips before she cut her first tooth. Until she grew up, Pepper would benefit from it all and that was simply unacceptable. Well, not everything was a wash. It would be a while before anyone could come and rescue her and perhaps during that time, Christine could eliminate at least one part of her predicament.

With a soft sigh, she looked at the ocean one more time and then headed back towards her "home". She had saved a lot of her money from her jobs (if they could even be called that) and due to horrid housing market, she had gotten the shack and a sliver of private beach at a steal.

The sounds of the waves would drown out the sounds of Pepper's screams.

_**/**_

Pepper's hands were free and her contractions were coming at more regular, painful intervals. Still, pure adrenaline permitted her to get up and find a baseball bat in the living room closet. Holding the slugger in her hands brought back memories of home, of defending herself and the farm from the occasional petty crook or drunken QB. It also made her feel less like a victim. She had a weapon and damn if she wasn't gonna use it to get her and her baby out and back to Tony!

As she stood in her hiding place, she felt her rage build, especially as another contraction hit. Thankfully, her water hadn't broken but she knew it was only a matter of time before it would. Her rage wasn't directed at the pain but at Christine.

Giving birth was supposed to be a joyous event, with her surrounded by her friends and family, not in some shack in the middle of nowhere! And even if she couldn't have her friends and family (or an epidural), then she at least deserved to have her husband with her! Christine had wrecked that plan (and put Tony in danger of missing the birth, something that he was determined not to do) so she deserved whatever came to her.

_Bitch. Crazy, stupid __**bitch**__! I should've strangled her at that damned press conference…_

She heard a pair of sandals being kicked onto the porch and she tightened her grip, letting the scarlet haze set in fully. The door opened and Everheart came in, dropping her purse on the end table. With a bellow of rage, Pepper lunged (as best she could) out of the closet and swung at the blonde's stomach, sending her crashing to the floor.

_**/**_

Tony landed on a clear spot of beach about 40 meters away and could hear the sounds of a struggle even through his helmet. Quickly, he got out of the Mark IV suit and ran towards the door, calling for Pepper over the approaching sirens.

The door burst open and a battered Christine Everheart ran out, Pepper hot on her heels, a Louisville Slugger raised above her head like a samurai sword. His jaw dropped as she swung yet again, connecting with the fleeing blonde's shoulder. Other than a scabbing over wound on her temple, there wasn't a scratch on her and she was the angriest he had ever seen her in all their years of being together.

It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Stop her, Tony!"

Taking a leaf out of Bugs Bunny's book, he tripped Everheart and tackled her, pinning her arms behind her back. Pepper dropped the bat and started kicking the sobbing blonde savagely in the sides.

"Is **_this_** what you were gonna do to me, Everheart? Huh? Were you gonna kick and hit me until I lost my baby? Was that your little **_plan_**? You were gonna kill me, weren't you? _**Weren't you?**_", Pepper demanded in tearful hysterics.

Tony yanked her up off the ground and frog marched her inside, sitting her roughly on the couch. Everheart coughed and spat out blood and sand before looking at him hatefully.

"See what your precious Pepper did to me?"

"I see it and I'm damn happy about it. You're gonna be _**under**_ the prison, Everheart."

The blonde screamed and tried to lunge for him but Tony grabbed her wrist and twisted it, sending her to her knees. He looked into her crazed eyes and let every ounce of hatred he felt into his voice.

"If _**anything**_, anything at all is wrong with Pepper or my daughter because of you, I will fucking kill you and feed you to the sharks." he declared before stalking out, leaving her to the police and ignoring her pleading wails after him.

Pepper staggered over to him, nearly bent in half in pain and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing relived kisses all over her sweaty face. She whimpered and he cupped her cheek comfortingly.

"It's okay, Virginia. She won't ever hurt you again. Where did she hit you?"

"**_N-nowhere!_** Your daughter wants out, Tony! Get me to the hospital!"

"You're in labor? Like...**_now?_**", he asked with horror and excitement all at once. Oh, holy shit...

She grabbed a fistful of his tie and made him look into her eyes as he sputtered wide eyed for air.

"That's what I just said. Get me… to the hospital…_**NOW!**_"


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. I would like to take the time to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just enjoying my little scribble on the Tony/Pepper ****wall and I look forward to returning to this fandom soon. I don't know if there will be a sequel to this (probably not…I've covered just about everything but hey, you never know) but there will definitely be more **_**Iron Man **_**stories, especially after the third movie comes out. Anyway, thanks a million for all of your support, y'all and I hope to see you next time. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"If you weren't my wife already, I would totally marry you after today. That was the craziest, hottest thing I have ever seen in my debauched life."

Pepper chuckled and let out a sharp gasp as another contraction hit, the epidural taking the edge off only slightly. Amazingly, none of the violence (and the impromptu, highly televised flight away from the beach) had caused her water to break. Her OB had to break it and that had caused the contractions to even out. They still hurt like a mother but she could breathe and carry on conversation between them…as long as she didn't pass out.

Tony took her hand and they breathed through it until she slumped back against the pillows, looking at him with scolding but amused eyes.

"I _**still**_ can't believe you flew me here. There was a waiting, fully stocked ambulance less than 5 feet from us but _**no**_…"

"Our kid's gonna travel in style, Honey Pot. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining.", he replied with a roguish smile, the smile completely out of place against the pink and sea green scrubs he had on…

Rule #50 of the Maternity Ward: No Armani Suits or Superhero Armor. No exceptions.

"That's because I was too busy screaming and trying not to throw up on a billboard…or swallow a seagull."

"Oh, hush. At least we didn't get stuck in traffic."

True. Getting stuck in traffic would've been the cherry on top to the whole cake of suck that Everheart decided to bake. Just about every news station ran a story on the whole thing and now she was known as the **_Iron Slugger_** and somehow, the last 10 minutes of the ordeal, including the Blast Off, had gotten onto YouTube.

It was the first video to eclipse the Press Conference in hits and the comments were just as eclectic. The top one? "Get the bitch! _**GET HER.**_ If she and Stark ever call it quits, I call dibs!"...and it was posted by a woman. Pepper was mortified.

Tony, _**her loving husband**_, had said it was hot as hell and offered to fly the woman out for a visit after the doctor cleared her for action. ("All we need is a can of cool whip and a camera! We'll make 'A Night in Paris' look like an episode of _**Sesame Street**_!") _**Ugh!**_ Well…he wouldn't be the man she fell for if he wasn't a pig, sometimes.

It hadn't stopped her from pouring her ice chips down his pants, though.

_**/**_

After 5 more hours and a black and blue streak of curses (in a sexy Country accent), Tony had an armful of 8 pound, 5 oz Madeline Maria Stark. Pepper was sound asleep in her hospital bed, the dim lights making her freckles stand out on her nose, the same freckles that their baby had. She had been born with a triumphant mane of Titan red curls but the eyes…she had his eyes and his skin tone.

Cooing softly, she took his thumb in her tiny little hand and made it into her pacifier. It was so cute that it made even more tears spring to his eyes.

"M&M, you are gonna be a little heartbreaker. I can't believe someone so pretty and perfect can come from me. I think it's all from your Mom, really. She's the smartest, most wonderful person I've ever met, you know that? You probably do. You've been chillin' like a villain inside her long enough…"

Maddy gurgled and yawned, making him slowly, carefully place her in the nearby bassinet. Remembering how the nurse showed them, Tony swaddled her securely and she yawned, her eyes drooping and blinking.

"I'm gonna be a good dad to you. I might be a little weird at times and I will probably end up using a couple of your boyfriends for target practice but you'll never have to doubt that your Daddy loves you and will protect you and your Momma."

She snuffled in response and fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead and sat down in the chair between the beds, settling in to keep watch.

Tomorrow, the room would be deluged by friends and family and the press would be crowded into the lobby. The police still wanted Pepper's statement and the Board was trying to railroad him into at least 3 meetings before he took paternal leave.

But, right now, none of that stuff was important.

The only important things were in the room, peacefully asleep: his girls.

_**His family.**_ He had a family and a full rich life because of Pepper Potts.

He had never been happier.

**FIN.**


End file.
